Schweigen
by I Spider I
Summary: Tacey geht seit einem Jahr nach Hogwarts. Sie ist vieles aber nicht normal, selbst für eine Zauberschule, denn sie spricht kein Wort, obwohl sie es kann, was sie bei den Prüfungen unter Beweis gestellt hatte. Ein gewaltiges Geheimnis scheint sie zu Umgebe


SCHWEIGEN

Chapter 1 

Tacey war etwa vor einem Jahre nach Hogwarts gekommen. Sie war ein ruhiges Mädchen, zu ruhig, denn sie redete kein Wort, doch sie konnte es. Das hat sie bei ihren Zag-Prüfungen unter Beweis gestellt, bei denen sie alle Fragen der Prüfer richtig beantwortet hatte. Doch dieses eine Mal, war das einzige Mal, das jemand von ihr auch nur ein Wort gehört hatte.

Natürlich hatten es schon Einige versucht, darunter auch Dumbledore, welcher sich einige Zeit lang regelmäßig mit ihr traf, doch dann nach einigen Monaten aufgegeben hatte. Die Lehrer haben sich daran gewöhnt, da sie sonst exzellente Leistungen ablieferte.

Ansonsten war Tacey ein ziemlich unscheinbares Mädchen, welches sich oft im Hintergrund hielt. Sie hatte schwarze lange Harre, welche meistens über ihre Schultern fielen. Der Rest ihren Körpers war normalerweise, durch lange Dunkle Umhänge verdeckt, doch sie war ziemlich schlank. Eine letzte Besonderheit hatte Tacey noch: Manchmal lief sie mit einem großen edel aussehenden Gehstock durch Hogwarts, auf den sie sich beim gehen lehnte, wegen einem Gehleiden war sie allerdings noch nie in die Krankenstation gegangen, auf der sie ,in ihren Jahren in Hogwarts, eh noch nie war.

Wie schon erwähnt, war Tacey sehr gut in der Schule, sie war die Einzige die Hermine Konkurrenz machte, in den ZAG-Prüfungen hatte sie es sogar geschafft Hermine zu überbieten und es schien so als würde ihr das bei den UTZ-Prüfungen wieder gelingen. Allerdings war Tacey nicht in Ravenclaw eingeteilt sondern in Gryffindor. Noch ehe der Hut sie berührt hatte, rief er schon laut Gryffindor, etwas, was relativ selten vorkam.

Heute hatte Tacey mal wieder Unterricht bei Professor Lupin, Verteidigung-gegen-die-Dunklen-Künste, ein Fach, welches ihr sehr am Herzen lag. Das heutige Thema: Irrwichte! Auf dieses Thema konnte sie allerdings getrost verzichten. Sie sah schon jede Nacht in ihren Träumen, wovor sie sich am meisten fürchtete, jede Nacht, jedes mal genauer als das letzte mal. Nun musste sie versuchen sich ihre Angst vorzustellen, damit der Irrwicht sich verwandeln konnte, sie versuchte sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren, welches ihre Angst für sie am meisten symbolisierte und versuchte sich etwas vorzustellen, was das ganz lächerlich machen würde, was ihr sehr schwer fiel.

Nun stand sie vor dem Irrwicht, die ganze Klasse und natürlich auch Lupin wartete gespannt, um etwas mehr über Tacey zu erfahren, vielleicht sogar den Grund, warum sie nicht sprach.

Der Irrwicht begann langsam sich in Kreis zu wirbeln. Der Wirbel des Irrwichtes wurde immer größer und man könnte meinen, das er begann bunt zu leuchten. Nun endlich wurde der Irrwicht langsamer und vor Tacey stand ein großer prachtvoller Weihnachtsbaum, welcher fröhlich geschmückt war.

„Das war alles?", „Wer hat schon Angst vor einem Weihnachtsbaum?", „Die hat doch nen Knall!" , dachten sich viele ihrer Mitschüler, welche teils enttäuscht ,leicht verständnislos auf den Weihnachtsbaum schauten. Doch was nun kommen sollte, sollte sie noch mehr verwirren.

Tacey hob ihren Zauberstab, sie konnte nonverbale Magie anwenden, woher sie das konnte wusste keiner. Der Weihnachtsbaum begann erneut kurz in einem Wirbel zu verschwinden, welcher nach einer kurzen Zeit erneut einen Weihnachtsbaum zeigte, der Unterschied: er brannte!

Auf Taceys Gesicht lag ein Schmunzeln, als sie Platz für den Nächsten machte.

Die Stunde verlief sonst ereignislos und so ging Tacey gelangweilt zum nächsten Unterricht: Zaubertränke. Snape war der einzige Lehrer, welcher sie im Unterricht noch direkt ansprach so auch heute: „Habe gehört, Sie halten einen brennenden Weihnachtsbaum für lustig und haben vor einem normalen Angst! Ist das der Grund warum Sie in den Weihnachtsferien hier weg fahren? Hat die mutige Gryffindor etwa vor Hagrids Weihnachtsbäumen Angst?". Tacey ignorierte ihn und fuhr fort verschiedene Zutaten zu ihrem Zaubertrank hinzu zu fügen.

Attacken, wie die von Snape machten Tacey nicht mehr viel aus, sie hatte schon ganz andere Dinge gehört.

Sie betrat den Gryffindor -Gemeinschaftsraum und ging in ihre Zimmer, welches sie mit einer ziemlich gesprächigen Mitbewohnerin, Claire, teilen musste, welche ihr teilweise ziemlich auf die Nerven ging, so auch heute.

„Wo warst du denn den ganzen Tag? Ist schon ziemlich spät! Ich muss dir unbedingt was erzählen! Du kennst doch Alex...Du wirst es kaum glauben, aber er hat mich heute angesprochen ob...", weiter kam Claire nicht mehr weil Tacey laute Musik aus dem nichts hervorzauberte. Dies brachte Claire für gewöhnlich zum Schweigen, aber nicht diesmal.

Claire regte sich mal wieder furchtbar darüber auf, das Tacey das jedes Mal machte, wenn sie ihr etwas erzählen wollte. Tacey hingegen hörte der Musik zu und ignorierte Claire vollkommen.

„Jetzt reichst's mir! Ich geh zu Dumbledore! Ich lass mich von dir doch nicht tyrannisieren!", rief Claire ihr entgegen und verließ fluchtartig das Zimmer.

Tacey wiederum folgte ihr langsam zum Brunnen, vor Dumbledores Büro, denn sie hatte keinen Zweifel, das Claire ihre Drohung mal wieder, wahr gemacht hatte und sie sollte sich nicht täuschen, denn keine 5 Minuten später wurde sie ins Büro gerufen, wo zu ihrer Verwunderung nicht nur Dumbledore und Claire saßen sondern auch Lupin und Snape. Claire war bis jetzt schon sieben mal bei Dumbledore, immer wegen der selben Sache.

„Ah, da sind Sie ja schon! Miss Stuart.", wurde Tacey von Dumbledore begrüßt. Sie setzte sich ohne eine Aufforderung auf einen Stuhl vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch und erwartete seine Rede. „Nun, das ist nicht das erste Mal, das ich Beschwerden über sie höre, wie sie wissen! Aber diesmal ist die Sache eine andere! Miss Martin, weigert sich fest weiterhin ein Zimmer mit ihnen zu teilen!" Dumbledore sah sie ernst an, doch Tacey schien nicht überrascht über die Nachricht zu sein: „Das Problem ist, das Gryffindor keinen Platz mehr hat, um sie in ein anderes Zimmer einzuquartieren! Auch Ravenclaw oder Huffellpuff hat keinen Platz mehr für eine zusätzliche Schülerin!" Jetzt verstand Tacey plötzlich, was Dumbledore von ihr verlangte, sie sollte in Slytherin einziehen!

„Wie ich aus ihrer Haltung schließe, ist ihnen jetzt aufgefallen , was ich von ihnen verlange! Sie werden so bald wie möglich umziehen, leider gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit das Problem zu lösen!" Tacey stand ruhig auf und sah Dumbledore an und tat etwas für Dumbledore extrem unerwartetes: „Ich werde keinen Schritt in Slytherin setzten, lieber verlasse ich diese Schule als nach Slytherin zu gehen!", sagte sie ernst und verließ das Büro unter den überraschten Blicken von Dumbledore, Lupin, Snape und Claire. „Seltsam das Mädchen!", dachte Lupin laut.

„Sie können jetzt gehen Miss Martin!", schaute Dumbledore Claire an und sie ging direkt zum Gemeinschaftraum, um die neuen Nachrichten über Tacey ihren Mitschülern zu berichten.

* * *

Chapter 2

„Und was passiert jetzt mit ihr?", fragte Snape eigentlich wenig interessiert. „Ich glaube ich muss ihnen Etwas gestehen! Ich habe in Bezug auf Miss Stuart ein wenig nachgeforscht.", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich. „Und was ist dabei raus gekommen?", fragte Lupin nach.

„Wie sie beide sicher wissen ist Miss Stuart Vollwaise und wohnt während der Ferien in einem Muggel-Waisenhaus in der Nähe von London. Wie Sie sicher weiter wissen hat Miss Stuart bis jetzt jede Ferien in Hogwarts verbracht, nur in den Weihnachtsferien will sie nie hier bleiben." „Na und? Ich wüsste nicht was uns das angeht!", sagte Snape, der diese ganze Unterhaltung über Miss Stuarts Ferienplanung als reine Zeitverschwendung ansah.

„Das Problem ist, dass das Waisenhaus rein gar nichts von ihren Plänen wusste. Und ich vermute, das dies kein Zufall ist, sondern das Miss Stuart bewusst nichts gesagt hat." „Vielleicht wollte sie ja mit zu Freunden gehen?", warf Snape genervt ein. „Sie hat keine! Vermute ich jedenfalls.", sah Dumbledore ihn ernst an. „Aber sie ist doch ein junges hübsches Mädchen!", dachte Lupin wieder laut. „Wie selbst ihnen aufgefallen sein sollte, redet sie nicht. Und auch sonst ist sie nicht ganz das, was die Schüler hier als normal ansehen!", antwortete Dumbledore über seine Brille hinweg.

„Und? Was soll jetzt mit ihr weiter passieren? So gern ich auch über ihre Ferienplanung diskutieren möchte, aber bis jetzt hat sie immer noch keinen Schlafplatz!", sagte Snape sarkastisch. „Doch hat Sie!", sah Dumbledore Snape aufmunternd an: „Bei Ihnen!" „Was? Aber warum? Da mach ich nicht mit!", demonstrierte Snape. „Es ist nur noch eine Woche bis es Weihnachtsferien gibt! Ich habe beschlossen. Miss Stuart gegen ihren Willen hier zu behalten, da Sie nicht ins Waisenhaus gehen wird, während dieser Zeit. Auf diese Art können wir vielleicht auch heraus bekommen, was es mit der Angst vor Weihnachtsbäumen auf sich haben könnte. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, das Miss Stuart direkt vor Weihnachtsbäumen Angst hat sondern vor etwas anderem. Der Weihnachtsbaum muss so was wie ein Symbol für sie gewesen sein!", machte Dumbledore klar, das an seiner Meinung, das Miss Stuart zu Snape ziehen sollte, nichts mehr zu ändern war.

Doch das sollte kein Grund sein für Snape es nicht doch noch ein letztes Mal zu versuchen: „Haben Sie schon mal daran gedacht, was passiert wenn ich zum Dunklen Lord gerufen werde und verletzt durch Der Crucio-Fluch wieder zurück komme, oder sie mich in der Todesesserrobe sieht? Und außerdem: Ich habe gar kein Platz zum Schlafen für sie!" „Platz zum Schlafen werden wir schon finden, die andere Sache allerdings hab natürlich auch schon bedacht: Es gibt Zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder wir sagen es ihr sofort, oder wir sagen es ihr vorerst nichts, erst, falls sie etwas bemerkt wird sie aufgeklärt. Von Vorteil wäre natürlich, wenn wir sie sofort einweihen würden. Dann wüsste Sie was mit Ihnen passiert ist und könnte ihnen Notfalls helfen! Aber es ist ihre Entscheidung, Sie müssen es ihr sagen! Sollte ich oder jemand anders ihr es sagen, könnte es passieren, das Sie sich von ihnen entfernt. Sagen sie es ihr selber könnte sie es als eine Art Vertrauensbeweis ansehen und sich vielleicht ebenfalls öffnen!"

„Warum soll Sie überhaupt zu mir? Warum nicht zu Professor McGonagall? Sie ist schließlich ihre Hauslehrerin!" „Ganz einfach! Die einzigen Lehrer, die ihre Ferien in Hogwarts verbringen sind Ich, Professor Lupin, welcher sich in den Ferien zum Werwolf verwandeln wird, was auch mit Wolfsbanntrank, gefährlicher für eine Schülerin ist als ein Spion, und Sie!" Snape gab auf, sein letztes wirksames Argument hatte er eben verschossen.

„Aber was macht Sie so sicher, das Miss Stuart zu Professor Snape ziehen wird? Schließlich weigert sie sich eisern nach Slytherin zu ziehen, warum sollte sie dann zu Slytherins Hauslehrer ziehen wollen?", mischte sich nun auch endlich wieder Lupin ein. „Sie hat keine andere Wahl!", sagte Dumbledore nur und schickte Snape und Lupin fort.

Dumbledore beschloss Tacey am morgigen Tag über ihren Umzug und ihre Ferienplanung zu informieren, so hatte Snape noch genug Zeit sich seelisch auf eine Schülerin in seiner Wohnung vorzubereiten.

Während Dumbledore, Lupin und Snape diskutierten, herrschte im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum eine ganz andere Diskussion, Das Thema war aber im Großen und Ganzen das selbe! Es ging natürlich um Tacey.

„Und sie muss wirklich raus aus Gryffindor?", fragte einer der Anwesenden, welche sich alle um Claire versammelt hatten. „Ja, ich hab es selber gehört..." zum fünften oder sechsten mal erzählte Claire allen die es hören wollten, was in Dumbledores Büro passiert war.

Tacey hatte andere Dinge vor diese Nacht, als zu schlafen, Sie verbrachte, unerlaubterweise, die Nacht in der Bibliothek und las. Sie suchte Dinge, die es Dumbledore verbieten würden sie nach Slytherin zu schicken.

Es war nicht direkt Slytherin, was sie so hasste, sondern es waren die Schüler in Slytherin, die jetzigen und die Ehemaligen. Aber unter ihren Hass vielen nicht alle Slytherin, sondern nur einige, wenn es auch die Mehrheit war. Sie verachtete und ignorierte Sie, und hasste sie andererseits doch so sehr, das sie sie nicht einfach ignorieren konnte, deshalb überwog bei ihr der Hass, welcher jedes Jahr welches sie lebte mehr wurde.

* * *

Chapter 3 

Als Tacey am nächsten Tag Dumbledores Büro betrat war neben Dumbledore nur noch Snape da, der grimmig in der Nähe des Kamins stand.

„Setzen Sie sich! Wir haben ihnen einige wichtige Dinge sagen, die ihre Zukunft durchaus verändern könnten!", sagte Dumbledore theatralisch und deutete auf einen Stuhl, auf welchen sich Tacey gelangweilt setzte. „Das Sie sich weigern nach Slytherin zu ziehen, werden sie anstelle dessen zu Professor Snape ziehen!", Tacey schien damit nicht ganz einverstanden zu sein, doch schien es hinzunehmen. Snape war ihr immer noch lieber, als nach Slytherin zu ziehen, auch wenn Snape ihr Hauslehrer war. „Außerdem, werden Sie ihre Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts verbringen!" Tacey setzte sich plötzlich aufrecht auf den Stuhl und sah Dumbledore aus einer Mischung aus Schock, Unverständnis und Angst an, doch Dumbledore fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Der Grund dafür ist, dass das Waisenhaus nichts von ihren Plänen wusste, und ich nehme nicht an, das Sie zu irgendwelchen Freunden gehen würden. Um sie nicht einer unbekannten Gefahr auszusetzen werden Sie hier bleiben! Sollten Sie trotzdem versuchen Hogwarts zu verlassen, lassen Sie sich sagen, dass das bis jetzt noch kein Schüler lange geschafft hat!" Dumbledore ließ Tacey einige Zeit die Informationen zu bergreifen.

„Nun zurück zu ihrem Umzug zu Professor Snape!", fuhr Dumbledore weiter: „Sie werden heute noch umziehen! Ich habe den Hauselfen aufgetragen ein Bett für sie aufzubauen! Es gibt bei der ganzen Sache jedoch einen Haken! Aber das sollte Professor Snape Ihnen lieber erklären!", zwinkerte Dumbledore Snape zu.

In einem Vorgespräch haben die beiden beschlossen, oder passender, hat Dumbledore entschlossen, das Tacey in Snapes Spionagetätigkeiten eingeweiht werden sollte.

„Nun... Sie wissen sicher über den Dunklen Lord und seine Todesesser bescheid, und was diese alles Verbrochen haben!", fing Snape an, und Tacey konnte nur traurig schmunzeln: „Und wie Sie sicher auch wissen, versucht Professor Dumbledore gegen ihn zu kämpfen! Dazu muss er natürlich auch wissen, was die Gegenseite vor hat, dazu benutzt er Spione. Einer davon bin Ich!", sah Snape Tacey an, welche nicht im geringsten überrascht schien, eher im Gegenteil. „Sie sollten also nicht erstaunt sein, falls ich einmal später und vielleicht auch verletzt wieder kommen werde!", endete Snape seinen Bericht trocken.

„Nun, das hört sich harmloser an als es wirklich ist!" sah Dumbledore Tacey durchdringend an, da er dachte sie würde es nicht ernst nehmen, denn sie sah nicht so aus, als würde sie es sehr bewegen. „Ich hoffe sie nehmen die Dinge die wir gerade besprochen haben ernst! Natürlich dürfen Sie niemanden davon erzählen! Und nun gehen Sie packen! Sie werden Professor Snape in einer Stunde in der Eingangshalle treffen!", schickte Dumbledore sie fort.

Tacey stampfte die Treppe herauf und ging in ihr Zimmer, beziehungsweise ehemaliges Zimmer, und packte, beziehungsweise warf, ihre Sachen, in ein kleine Kiste. Wenn man die Kiste ansah, musste man schon fast Mitleid haben, so klein war sie, sie schien gerade genug Platz für ihre Kleidung zu bieten, doch wandte man den Blick zurück zu Tacey konnte man den Zorn in ihren Augen sehen.

Taceys Äußeres ließ selten auf ihre Gefühlslage schließen, warum es gerade in den letzten beiden Tagen so war, warum es gerade jetzt war? Sie wusste es nicht...das heißt sie wusste es sehr genau, wollte es sich nur nicht eingestehen...ein Grund war aber auf jeden Fall, das sie über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben sollte und vor allem, das sie dabei nicht alleine sein konnte.

Gerade als sie ihre Kiste schloss tauchte ein Hauself vor ihr auf und sagte ihr das Snape bereits seit 5 Minuten warten würde, also nahm Tacey ihren Stock mit atmete noch einmal tief durch und trat in die Eingangshalle, wo sie Snape schon an dem Gang zum Kerker stehen sah. Tacey hatte es wieder geschafft ihre normale, kühle, stolze, nichtssagende und auf viele abweisend wirkende Haltung einzunehmen und ging auf Snape zu.

Als Snape sie sah zischte er nur ein „Folgen Sie mir!" und ging voran. Tacey folgte ihm. Nach einigen dunklen Gängen, Treppen und Abzweigungen hielt Snape vor einem Bild an. Auf ihm waren 2 Männer angebildet, beziehungsweise ein Mann, das Bild zeigte Jekyll und Hyde, gut und Böse, normalerweise vereint in einer Person, doch durch ein Experiment wurden sie getrennt. Zwei Seelen, in einem Körper, die die Kontrolle haben wollen.

„Das Passwort lautet: Homo absconditus. Merken Sie es sich gut! Ich werde es ihnen nicht noch einmal sagen!", sagte Snape und trat ein. Tacey folgte ihm und sah zum ersten mal die Wohnung, in der Sie Weihnachten verbringen musste. Das erste was ihr auffiel waren die vielen Bücher, welche überall in den Regalen an den Wänden standen. Es mussten über 1000 Bücher sein, die sich an allen Wänden verteilten, es waren neue aber auch sehr alte darunter.

„Ich führe Sie herum!", sagte Snape schlecht gelaunt, als Tacey eingetreten war, ihrem Blick auf die Bücher hatte er dabei nicht bemerkt.

* * *

Chapter 4 

„Wir beide stehen gerade im Wohnzimmer, in dem auch noch ein weiterer Schreibtisch von mir steht! Sie haben weder an diesem Schreibtisch, weder an den Schränken, weder an den Büchern hier, irgendetwas zu suchen! Sollten Sie sich nicht daran halten wird das Folgen haben!", sagte Snape und ging auf eine Tür neben dem Sofa, welches auch im Wohnzimmer stand und öffnete sie.

„Dies hier ist die Küche! Da Sie ihr Essen in der Großen Halle zu sich nehmen werden hat diese Keine Bedeutung für Sie!", sagte Snape und verließ das Zimmer sofort wieder und ging durch das Wohnzimmer zu einer anderen Tür und trat herein.

„Dies...", knurrte er ist unser gemeinsames Schlafzimmer: „Dumbledore hat ein zweites Bett für Sie aufbauen lassen! Ich muss dazu sagen, das ich nicht weiß wie er auf eine solche idiotische Idee kommen konnte, das Sie und Ich in einem Zimmer schlafen werden! Ich werde daher im Wohnzimmer schlafen! Ich habe meistens sowieso keine Zeit zum schlafen! Ich muss Hausaufgaben korrigieren, Unterricht vorbereiten und sicher wird es noch ein Todesessertreffen geben!", knurrte Snape. Tacey blieb jedoch nicht verborgen, wie Snape sich wegen dem Schlafen verteidigte, ihm war es wohl einfach nur unangenehm. Tacey jedoch sah sich ihr Bett an. Es war zweifellos ein schönes Bett, mit heller Bettwäsche und einem schönen weißen Laken, leider war dies genau das, was Tacey im Moment nicht brauchen konnte. Auch wäre ihr lieber gewesen im Wohnzimmer zu schlafen, weil sie vermutlich noch weniger als Snape schlafen würde. Außerdem wäre Sie dann bei den Büchern.

Snape ging zum letzten Zimmer, zu dem eine Tür im Schlafzimmer führte: Das Badezimmer. „Wie Sie sehen ist dies das Badezimmer! Sie können ihre Sachen wenn sie wollen in das Schränkchen da am Boden machen! Im übrigen empfehle ich Ihnen abzuschließen!", sagte Snape. Dann verließ er sie und setzte sich im Wohnzimmer hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

Tacey folgte ihm nach einiger Zeit. Ihre Sachen, welche ein Hauself bringen wollte waren noch nicht das. Im Wohnzimmer sah sie sich kurz um nun setzte sich auf das dunkle Sofa in der hintern Ecke der Wohnzimmers und wartete. Da sie keine Schulbücher zum lesen hatte, die waren auch in ihrer Kiste, las sie die Buchtitel der Bücher hinter ihr. Die meisten der Bücher interessierten sie nicht besonders, doch ein paar wenige erweckten ihr volles Interesse, doch bevor sie überhaupt auf den Gedanken kommen konnte eines davon zu nehmen und darin zu lesen, rief Snape ihr zu: „Haben Sie nicht gehört? Sie haben nichts mit den Büchern zu tun!"

Tacey wendete ihren Blick resigniert von den Büchern ab. Sie lehnte sich vorsichtig an die Rückenlehne des Sofas und schloss ihre Augen. Snape senkte seinen Kopf wieder seiner Arbeit zu, da er nichts an Taceys jetzigen Verhalten aussetzen konnte. Sie tat absolut gar nichts.

Allerdings war „absolut gar nichts" weit von dem entfernt, was Tacey im Moment fühlte. In ihr herrschte ein Fegefeuer verschiedener Gedanken, die alle den selben Inhalt hatten, hier konnte Sie nicht lange bleiben.

Tacey wurde von einem „Herein" von Snape sozusagen geweckt und die Tür zu seinen Räumen, ihren Räumen, öffnete sich und Dumbledore trat ein, in seiner Hand Taceys Truhe, auf welche sie so lange gewartet hatte.

* * *

Chapter 5 

Tacey sah von der Kiste zu Dumbledore doch ihr Blick blieb so nichtssagend wie immer. Natürlich merkte Dumbledore ihren Blick auf die Truhe und er stellte sie neben Tacey ab. „Seit Professor Snape mal einen Hauself aus seiner Wohnung geworfen hatte, trauen sich die anderen nicht mehr hier rein!", erklärte Dumbledore mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Ich hoffe alles ist zu ihrer Zufriedenheit!", wendete sich Dumbledore ein zweites Mal ihr zu. „Nicht ist zufriedenstellend!", antwortete Snape, obwohl er nicht angesprochen wurde. „Nun, was denn zum Beispiel?", fragte Dumbledore unschuldig.

„Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht? Ich werde nicht mit einer Schülerin in einem Zimmer schlafen! Und schon gar nicht mit eine Gryffindor! Allein die Tatsache, das sie hier wohnt ist schon zu viel! Was sagt eigentlich das Gesetz dazu?", sagte Snape und funkelte Dumbledore dabei böse an. „Ich habe eine Erlaubnis vom Ministerium, welche mir aufgrund der besonderen Gegebenheiten erteilt wurde. Und was ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer angeht, gibt es auch noch ein Besonderheit, aber das werden Sie schon selber merken!", sagte Dumbledore ungestört von Snapes Tonlage. „Was meinen Sie damit?", fragte Snape dem Böses schwärmte. „Nun! Ich geh dann mal lieber. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen erholsamen Abend!", verließ Dumbledore Snapes Wohnung.

Als die Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel, hörte man noch ein Schnauben von Snape als er sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte. Tacey ging in der Zwischenzeit ins Schlafzimmer und packte ihre wenigen Dinge die Sie besaß und brauchte ein, jedenfalls fast alle, welche sie brauchte, die wichtigsten ließ sie jedoch in der Truhe, welche sie mit einem Zauber vorsichtshalber verschloss. Sie hoffte, das Snape sich in der Zukunft nicht um den restlichen Inhalt der kleinen Truhe kümmern würde.

Als Tacey fertig war ging sie zum Abendessen und danach setzte sie sich an den See, erst kurz vor der Sperrstunde für Schüler betrat sie wieder Snapes Räume. Auch wenn Snape dies eigentlich ganz Recht war konnte er sich doch nicht nehmen lassen, die Gryffindor herunter zu machen, so sagte er also in einem sarkastischem Ton zu Ihr: „Schön das sich Miss Stuart doch noch blicken lässt, Ich dachte schon die Dame ließe sich nur nach sehen, wenn sie von einem persönlichen Suchtrupp abgeholt wird." Tacey achtete nicht auf ihn und ging ins Bad um sich zum Schlafen fertig zu machen.

Nach ein paar Minuten stand sie vor ihrem Bett und betrachtete es nüchtern, in Snapes Wohnung über Weihnachten und dann auch noch solch ein Bett, warum musste das gerade ihr passieren, geradezu dieser Zeit?

Etwa zwei Stunden später entschloss sich auch Snape ins Bett, wie er das Sofa ab jetzt nannte, zu gehen, das Einzige was ihm noch sorgen bereitete war Dumbledores Kommentar zu der Besonderheit des Schlafzimmers, doch dies versuchte Snape frustriert zu verdrängen.

Er ging durch sein altes Schlafzimmer ins Bad, auf die Tatsache, das Tacey durch sein Verhalten möglicherweise geweckt werden könnte interessierte ihn nicht.

So wachte Tacey auf, was ihr ganz gut passte. Noch etwa eine halben Stunde kam Snape wieder aus dem Bad heraus. Ertrug einen schwarzen matten Samtpyjama, welcher gut zu ihm passte.

Als er die Tür zum Wohnzimmer öffnen wollte geschah etwas Unerwartetes, welches Tacey allerdings erst richtig wahrnahm und erst realisierte, als Snape anfing zu schreien.

* * *

Chapter 6 

„Verflucht!", schrie Snape und rüttelte an der Tür zum Wohnzimmer, doch je mehr er auch rüttelte, die Tür öffnete sich trotzdem nicht einen einzigen Zentimeter.

Er stand vor der Tür und wollte sie öffnen, doch er schaffte es nicht, nach 2 weiteren Minuten und einem überaus schlecht gelaunten Snape entschloss sich Tacey aufzustehen und es ebenfalls einmal zu versuchen die Tür zu öffnen.

Sie ging langsam an Snape vorbei, fasste an den Griff der Tür und versuchte diese zu öffnen, doch bei ihr bewegte sie sich ebenfalls nicht, doch anstatt weiter daran zu rütteln ließ Tacey es bei dem einen Versuch und legte sich wieder in ihr neues Bett.

Snape sah sie während ihres Versuches an. Tacey trug eine lange weite Hose, dazu dicke Socken, rüber trug sie eine Art Nachthemd, welches ihr etwa bis zu den Knien ging. Wie ihre normale Kleidung, war ihr jetziger Aufzug sehr dunkel gehalten, fast komplett schwarz. Was man nicht sehen konnte war, das Tacey unter dem Nachthemd noch ein dunkles T-Shirt trug. Ihre Kleidung ließ Nachts also ebenfalls so wenig von ihrer Haut zeigen, wie tagsüber.

Nun ging Snape vom Rütteln zu Flüchen über, doch was er auch versuchte, die Tür öffnete sich. Er beschloss schlafen zu gehen und am morgigen Tag mit Dumbledore darüber zu reden.

Snape wurde früh morgens, eigentlich war es noch Nacht, geweckt. Doch schlief schnell wieder ein, das einzige, was im Schlafzimmer zu hören war , war das Rascheln von einer Decke, Taceys Decke, welche durch ihre Bewegungen raschelte. Snape dachte nicht weiter darüber nach.

Jede von Snapes Bemühungen bei Dumbledore, Tacey woanders unterzubringen, oder wenigstens den Türzauber aufzuheben, schlugen fehl.

Nach einiger Zeit begannen sich Tacey und Snape sozusagen aneinander zu gewöhnen, keiner von Beiden interessierte sich dafür, was der andere Tat. Sie lebten ihr Leben. Snape befasste sich nach wie vor mit seiner Arbeit und verbrachte viel Zeit damit den Schülern ihr Leben ein Stückchen schwerer zu machen. Tacey im Gegensatz versuchte ihre Zeit vorbei zu bekommen, morgens ging sie zum Unterricht, dann zum Essen und an den See um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen. Oft blieb ihr dabei noch genug Zeit für Hobbys, da sie diese nicht besaß, saß sie einfach nur da und dachte über ihre Zukunft nach, die sie ihrer Meinung nach auch nicht hatte. Sie wusste genau, das sich an ihrer jetzigen Situation nichts ändern würde. Zu Snapes Wohnung ging sie immer erst kurz vor der Sperrstunde für Schüler, in Snapes Wohnung ging sie sofort ins Bett. Entweder schlief sie dann schnell ein und wachte nachts früh wieder auf, oder sie schlief überhaupt nicht, wobei der zweite Fall öfter eintrat als der Erste. Doch wie schon gesagt, Snape und Tacey lebten aneinander vorbei so gut es ging, so viel Snape ihr Verhalten auch nicht sonderlich auf, warum sollte er sich auch um eine Gryffindor kümmern, solange sie noch atmete ging es ihr auch gut.

So vergingen viele Tage, ab und zu lief Tacey mal wieder mit ihrem Gehstock herum, doch das war in Hogwarts schon lange nichts mehr Besonderes. Seit einigen Tagen hatten auch die Winterferien angefangen. Nur wenige Schüler blieben in der Schule. Natürlich Ron, Hermine und Harry einige Ravenclaw und Huffellpuffs, und zur Verwunderung vieler auch einige Slytherin, darunter Draco Malfoy.

Auch ein Todesessertreffen des inneren Kreises gab es in der letzten Zeit, doch Snape konnte nichts neues über Voldemorts Pläne herausfinden. Es schien Snape fast, als hätte Voldemort das Treffen einfach nur zum Vergnügen einberufen. Neben einem Todesessertreffen der inneren Kreises rief Voldemort darauf auch ein Treffen des äußeren Kreises ein. Was Snape nicht wusste: Voldemort rief die Treffen wirklich nur aus reinem Vergnügen ein.

Tacey saß mal wieder am See. Ihr einziger Gedanke: „In zwei Tagen beginnt Weihnachten!"

Sie stand auf und ging nach Hogsmeade, um noch einige letzte Einkäufe zu machen. Nicht das sie noch Geschenke bräuchte, sie brauchte allgemein keine, sondern um ein paar unverzichtbare Sachen für die nächsten Tage zu kaufen.

Schwer bepackt ging sie dann, ausnahmsweise schon vor der Sperrstunde in Snapes Wohnung und verstaute ihre Einkäufe in ihrer Truhe unter dem Bett. Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Tacey mit schlafen, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel, doch sie wusste: Sie würde den Schlaf in nächster Zeit dringend brauchen...da sie ihn nicht bekommen würde!

* * *

Chapter 7 

„Endlich ist Weihnachten!", dachten dich diesen Morgen viele Kinder auf der ganzen Welt. Tacey hingegen hoffte nur das es bald wieder vorbei sein würde. Sie spürte jetzt schon, wie schlecht Weihnachten ihr bekam, und dies sollte erst der Anfang werden.

Tacey nahm ihren Gehstock und ihre Truhe unter dem Bett und ging damit ins Bad, nach einer halben Stunde, sonst brauchte sie vielleicht fünf Minuten, kam sie wieder heraus, und ging langsam zum Frühstück.

Wie immer hatte Dumbledore die Tische in der großen Halle zu einem großen Runden verwandelt. Als sie herein kam, schauten alle Anwesenden in ihre Richtung, um vielleicht etwas Besonderes an ihr feststellen zu können. Es waren alle anwesend außer Draco Malfoy, doch Tacey fiel auf, das trotzt Dracos Abwesendheit ein Stuhl zu viel am Tisch stand, sonst waren die Stühle immer genau abgezählt, doch darum machte sich Tacey im Moment keine Gedanken.

Tacey aß nur wenig, als sie aufstand hielt Dumbledore sie zurück: „Ich erinnere Sie daran, das Sie heute Abend anwesend sein müssen.". Ob Tacey die Aufforderung beachten würde wusste Dumbledore nicht. Sie schwieg wie immer und auch ihre Gestik ließ auf nichts schließen. Doch Tacey war nicht die Einzige die schwieg, während die anderen redeten schwieg Snape und schaute Tacey an. An ihrem Verhalten hatte sich nichts verändert, auch sonst war nicht Ungewöhnliches an ihr zu finden, aber trotzdem irgendetwas war anders, auch wenn Snape nicht wusste was es war.

Wie immer ging Tacey raus, als sie die bittere Kälte des Winters um sich herum spürte, fühlte sie sich gut. Sie ging zum inzwischen mit einer dicken Eisschicht überzogenen See und setzte sich in den Schnee. Langsam schloss sie ihre Augen uns versank in ihre Welt, eine Welt voll mit Erinnerungen, meist an schlechte Dinge, und versuchte die wenigen seltenen guten Erinnerungen zu finden. Es war eine schwere Suche, doch sie war froh, wenn sie wenigstens eine gute Erinnerung gefunden hatte. Dann war sie beruhigt, dann konnte passieren mit ihr was immer sie wollte, sie könnte sogar sterben, es wäre ihr egal, denn sie wusste, dass ihr Leben nicht nur aus schlechten Dingen bestand, es gab wenigstens einen guten Augenblick darin. Und dieses Wissen beruhigte sie sehr.

Durch die Kälte um sie herum, konnte sie bald nichts mehr von ihrem Körper spüren, so lag sie noch ein Weile im Schnee, bevor sie sich zum Abendessen ging. Das Mittagessen hatte sie ausfallen lassen. Sie zog die Kälte draußen, der fröhlichen Stimmung im Schloss vor.

Doch bevor Tacey, in die große Halle ging, ging sie noch einmal in Snapes Wohnung. Zu ihrer Verwundung war Snape nicht da, doch sie war ganz froh über die Ruhe. Sie ging ins Schlafzimmer, nahm sich trockene Sachen, ihre Truhe unterm Bett und ging ins Badezimmer, nach einer Dreiviertel-Stunde kam sie wieder heraus. Durch die Wärme im Schloss spürte Tacey zu ihrem Leidwesen auch wieder langsam ihren Körper, doch je weniger sie darüber nachdachte, desto besser war es wohl.

Langsam ging Tacey die Stufen vom Kerker zur Eingangshalle hinauf. In der Eingangshalle traf sie kurz auf Dumbledore, welcher ihr galant die Tür aufhielt. Dabei viel Tacey auf, das sie wohl falsch gekleidet war, denn Dumbledore trug einen edlen Umhang, Tacey dagegen nur ihr normale dunkle Kleidung, das Einzige was edel an ihr war, war ihr Gehstock, mit dem sie wieder herum lief. Doch als ihr Blick in die große Halle fiel, fiel ihr etwas auf, das die Kleidung, welche sie auch nicht wirklich interessierte, in den Schatten stellte.

Das Geheimnis um den zusätzlichen Stuhl schien gelüftet, doch auch wenn Tacey erschrocken war sah man es ihr nichts an. Ihre antrainierte nichtsagende Miene blieb erhalten.

Als sie merkte , das Dumbledore ein wenig ungeduldig hinter ihr stand trat Tacey ein und die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden richtete sich auf Tacey, vor allem die Aufmerksamkeit des Gastes, welchen der zusätzliche Stuhl gehörte. Denn eben dieser Gast kam direkt auf Tacey zu gelaufen um sie zu begrüßen.

Auch wenn Tacey weg wollte, fiel ihr doch kein Grund ein, und so blieb sie wo sie war und wartete auf das was kommen sollte.

* * *

Chapter 8 

Jeder Schritt den er tat, brachte ihn näher zu Tacey. Tacey stand immer noch bewegungslos da und sah wie der Gast langsam auf sie zu ging, und nicht schien ihn aufhalten zu können. Der Gast war niemand anderer als Lucius Malfoy.

Nur einen Schritt vor Tacey breitete Malfoy die Arme auf und umarmte Tacey. Es war ein seltsames Bild. Tacey stand steif da, während Malfoy sie herzlichst umarmte, wie ein guter Freund der den anderen Jahrelang nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Dabei klopfte Malfoy Tacey freundschaftlich auf den Rücken und rief: „Schön dich zu sehen! Wie geht es dir?"

Als Malfoy Tacey wieder los gelassen hatte, ging Tacey ausdruckslos zum Tisch und setzte sich dort hin. Malfoy und Tacey saßen sich genau gegenüber und Malfoy sah Tacey in einer Art Arroganz gemischt mit Überlegenheit an. Taceys Blick dagegen blieb ausdruckslos, doch auch sie schaute Malfoy fest an.

Es breitete sich eine unangenehme Angespanntheit über die kleine Gesellschaft aus, welche Dumbledore durch den Beginn eines Gespräches auflockern wollte: „Wie läuft es eigentlich im Ministerium? Ich habe schon länger nichts mehr aufsehenderregendes in der Zeitung gelesen!" Malfoy antwortete arrogant, jedoch ließ er dabei Tacey nicht aus den Augen: „Es gibt nichts Neues, im Moment sind viele mehr mit Weihnachten beschäftigt als mit ihrer Arbeit." „Ja Ja...Weihachten ist schon schön, jeder fährt zu seiner Familie und stopft sich mit essen voll und freut sich auf die Geschenke.", lächelte Dumbledore.

„Gut das sie es erwähnen! Ich habe da noch ein Geschenk dabei!", sah Malfoy Tacey siegessicher an und wühlte kurz in seinen Taschen. Heraus holte er ein kleines Paket, welches er durch einen Zauber vergrößerte. Es war , wie es schien, eine, in einfaches braunes Papier, eingepackte Flasche.

Malfoy lies die Flasche vor Tacey auf den Tisch schweben, mit dem Kommentar: „Alles Gute zu Weihnachten!". Tacey änderte immer noch nichts an ihrer Miene sondern zog langsam ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche und richtete ihn auf die Falsche. Einen Atemzug später flog die Falsche in einer hohen Geschwindigkeit an die nächste Wand und zerbrach dort in tausende Scherben. In der großen Halle verbreitete sich zunehmend der Geruch von starkem Alkohol.

Tacey schaute Malfoy weiter ruhig an, als ob nichts gewesen wäre, und auch Malfoy schien von Taceys Tat nicht im geringsten überrascht zu sein. Stattdessen suchte er ein weiteres Mal in seinen Taschen nach etwas. Nach kurzer Zeit schien er das Gesuchte auch gefunden zu haben, diesmal war es ein kleiner Samtbeutel. Doch diesmal vergrößerte Malfoy ihn nicht, was darauf schließen ließ, das der Inhalt wohl seine Originalgröße hatte. Auch diesem Beutel ließ Malfoy vor Tacey auf den Tisch schweben, diesmal mit den Worten. „Ich würde dir empfehlen diesen Beutel nicht gegen die Wand zu schleudern!".

Tacey nahm den Beutel in die Hand und öffnete ihn gerade soweit, das er ihr, und zwar nur ihr, einen Blick in sein Inneres gewähren ließ. Tacey sah hinein und schloss den Beutel danach wieder ohne eine Gefühlsregung zu zeigen. Als sie wieder aufsah glitt ihr Blick wieder direkt zu dem selbstsicher lächelten Lucius Malfoy.

Der Rest der Anwesenden verfolgte die Geschenkübergabe zwischen Malfoy und Tacey stumm und aufmerksam, selbst Draco Malfoy, der nicht Recht wusste, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Sein Vater hatte Tacey ihm gegenüber nie erwähnt, die Vertrautheit die er ihr entgegen brachte machte ihn stutzig, selbst Draco gegenüber verhielt er sich nur sehr selten so, und schon gar nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit.

Dumbledore fand das überschwängliche Verhalten von Lucius Malfoy ebenfalls auffallend, ebenso wie Snape. Es war seltsam anzusehen, wie freundlich Malfoy zu Tacey war und wie abstoßend Tacey im Gegenzug Malfoy behandelte. Doch um darüber weiter nachzudenken war jetzt nicht die Zeit, die Stimmung am Tisch musste wieder aufgelockert werden um die anderen Schüler nicht noch mehr zu erschrecken, als sie, bis jetzt, sowieso schon waren.

Dumbledore räusperte sich kurz, um die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken, was auch gelang, von Tacey und Malfoy einmal abgesehen: „Wie wäre es mit einem Trinkspruch von jedem? Vielleicht etwas was sich jeder zu Weihnachten wünscht!" Dumbledore erhob sein Glas und begann: „Auf ein Frohes Weihnachten für jeden!" Danach waren die anderen dran: „Auf einen schönen Abend!" ,„Auf den Frieden!" , und so weiter. Als letztes waren Malfoy und Tacey dran. Und als Dumbledore Malfoys Blick sah graute ihm böses.

* * *

Chapter 9 

„Auf die Familie!", erhob Malfoy sein Glas und sah Tacey erwartungsvoll an. So einen , doch fast freundlichen, Trinkspruch hatte Dumbledore nicht von Malfoy erwartet. Auch Dumbledore sah zu Tacey. Malfoy schien sich ziemlich sicher zu sein, das Tacey auf seinen Trinkspruch reagierte.

Und tatsächlich, langsam hob Tacey ihren Becher empor und machte eine kleine Pause. Dann veränderte sich ihre Mimik, an die Stelle ihres ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck trat ein abwertendes Grinsen, womit sie Lucius Malfoy ansah. Dann sagte sie neun Worte, es sollte das zweite mal für Dumbledore werden ,dass er sie reden hörte: „Auf deinen Tod! Und auf den Tod vieler anderer!" Danach trank Tacey genüßlich ihren Becher aus.

„Große Worte für ein so einflussloses Mädchen!", trank auch Malfoy seinen Becher aus.

Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens und einigen sinnlosen Gesprächen, um die Gedanken ab zu lenken, verließen alle Anwesenden die große Halle. Malfoy Senior fuhr wieder zu Malfoy Manor , wobei er Draco mit nahm, und die Anderen gingen nach diesem doch seltsamen Weihnachtsessen ins Bett.

Snape ging auch wieder in Richtung der Kerker. Langsam folgte ihm Tacey. Am Bild, welches den Eingang zu Snapes Wohnung darstellte, trafen sie wieder aufeinander. Snape schien auf Tacey gewartet zu haben.

Er sagte das Passwort und machte eine Geste, welche Tacey veranlasste einzutreten. Doch bevor Tacey auf die Idee kommen konnte zu verschwinden, hielt Snape sie zurück:

„Warten Sie bitte einen Moment!"

Tacey blieb stehen und drehte sich vorsichtig zu Snape um, welcher sich gerade auf das bequeme Sofa im Wohnzimmer setzte.

„Setzten Sie sich doch bitte einen Moment!"

Tacey blieb stehen und machte keine Anzeichen sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen.

Snape seufzte: „Was auch immer das eben in der großen Halle bedeuten sollte! Legen Sie sich besser nicht mit Malfoy an! Er ist ...gefährlich!"

Taceys Miene blieb ausdruckslos.

„Ich warne Sie! Nehmen Sie ihn nicht auf die leichte Schulter! Und nun erklären Sie mir was das eben in der großen Halle sollte! Was war in den Geschenken welche Sie von ihm bekommen haben? Und was hatte der Trinkspruch zu bedeuten? Wer soll sterben?"

Tacey drehte sich herum um ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen und somit Snape zu verlassen, doch Snape wollte dies nicht einfach akzeptieren. Er stand auf und folgte ihr. Bevor Tacey sie Tür öffnen konnte verschloss er die Tür, so das Tacey gezwungen war bei ihm zu bleiben, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Ausdruckslos wendete sich Tacey wieder Snape zu.

„Hab ich jetzt wieder Ihre Aufmerksamkeit?", fragte Snape und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa Tacey folgte ihm ein Stück und blieb wieder auf ihrem Ausgangspunkt stehen.

„Ich habe Zeit Miss Stuart! Eine Menge Zeit! Sie haben heute Abend durchaus bewiesen, dass Sie in der Lage sind zu Sprechen! Also sind sie sicher auch in der Lage mir zu erzählen welches Geheimnis Sie umgibt! Ich werde mit Ihnen hier warten , bis Sie sich überwunden haben es mir zu erzählen!", sah Snape sie entschlossen an.

Tacey dagegen schien diese Drohung, was es wohl sein sollte, nichts aus zu machen. Sie blieb weiter stehen wo sie war.

Nach zwanzig Minuten bewegte sich Tacey langsam auf einen Sessel zu, der gegenüber von Snapes Sitzplatz stand, und setzte sich auf dessen Lehne. Snape lehnte sich etwas vor, weil er erwartete, dass Tacey ihm endlich etwas erzählen würde.

* * *

Chapter 10 

Tacey setzte sich und fuhr fort zu Schweigen. Sie konnte zwar die Enttäuschung von Snape sehen, doch ihr war dies im Moment egal. Eigentlich war ihr fast alles egal. Das Einzige was ihr wichtig war ,war das die Zeit vorüber geht, und das so schnell es ging. Nur leider tat sie dies nicht, nicht einmal ansatzweise.

Es waren wohl zwei Dickköpfe aufeinander getroffen, denn Snape schien seine Drohung ernst zu nehmen. Tacey und Snape saßen die ganze Nacht über im Wohnzimmer, dabei war Snapes Blick immer nur auf Tacey gerichtet und Tacey Blickte anscheinen geistesabwesend auf die Bücher im Regal hinter Snape. Keiner der Beiden machte auch nur ein Auge zu.

Erst als es Zeit für das Frühstück war erhob sich Snape aus seinem Sofa und sagte fest: „Sie können sich nun kurz frisch machen! Danach werden wir zum Frühstück gehen!" Leise vernahm Tacey Snapes Stimme und ging zum Schlafzimmer, holte ihre Truhe unter dem Bett hervor und verschwand im Bad. Snape postierte sich davor und eine halbe Stunde später kam Tacey wieder heraus.

Snape wartete mehr oder weniger geduldig davor , als Tacey heraus kam wunderte er sich ein wenig, es schien, als wäre Tacey einfach hinein gegangen, hätte eine Weile gewartet und wäre wieder hinaus gegangen. Nach einer halben Stunde hätte Snape erwartet, das Tacey wenigstens ein wenig anders aussieht. Nachdenklich ging auch er ins Bad.

Er sah in den Spiegel...diese schlaflose Nacht war nicht gut für ihn, wie man an seinen müden Augen erkennen konnte, doch er wollte unbedingt wissen, was Tacey zu ihren Taten bewegte. Er hatte das Gefühl, eine Ahnung, dass ihr Geheimnis auch andere betreffen könnte und nicht nur sie.

Müde lehnte er sich auf den Rand des Waschbeckens vor ihm. Es war ein wenig nass, was ihn allerdings nicht seltsam vor kam. Schließlich war es nun mal da um sich zu waschen, und da man dies nun mal mit Wasser tat, wurde es nass dabei. Nach einem kleinen Kräftesammeln stellte er sich wieder aufrecht vor den Spiegel. Sein Spiegelbild sah ihm müde entgegen. Er strich sich mit beiden Händen über die Augen, als ob er sich die Falten unter seinem Augen weg streichen könnte. Als er danach wieder die Augen öffnete und in den Spiegel sah, hatte sich sein Spiegelbild verändert.

Die Falten waren immer noch da, und es war immer noch der selbe Mann der ihn ansah. Doch die Haut...seine Haut war für gewöhnlich sehr weiß, fast totenblaß. Jetzt konnte er eine leichte, sehr blasse rote Tönung im Bereich seine Augen erkennen. Er dachte sein Kopf würde ihm einen Streich spielen und er wusch sich schnell den Kopf mit kaltem Wasser. Nach einem weiteren Blick in den Spiegel war die rote Tönung verschwunden. „Seltsam!", dachte er nur, doch verschwendete weiter keinen einzigen Gedanken daran.

Er machte sich fertig im Bad und ging wieder zu Tacey welche im Schlafzimmer stumm auf ihn wartete. Zusammen gingen sie dann zum Frühstück.

Es war der erste Weihnachtsfeiertag und alle waren ausgelassen beim Frühstück und berichteten von ihren Geschenken, welche an diesem Morgen an ihrem Fußende lagen. Tacey welche gegenüber von Snape am Frühstückstisch saß blickte geistesabwesend auf einen Punkt über Snape, eine Uhr, deren Zeiger langsam auf 13 Uhr zusteuerten. Doch noch waren bis dahin etwa drei Stunden Zeit.

Das Einzige was Tacey beim Frühstück tat war ein wenig Wasser zu trinken. Snape dagegen aß sein gewohntes karges Frühstück, wobei er sich Zeit ließ und versuchte mit seinen Blicken Tacey genau zu analysieren. Er hatte immer noch das Gefühl das mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte, auch wenn man die Sache mit Malfoy vergaß. Doch bisher hatte er immer noch nicht heraus finden können was es war.

Es war etwa 12 Uhr und 45 Minuten als Snape sich erhob und Richtung Kerker ging. Als er aufstand sagte er zu Tacey noch: „Das was ich gestern gesagt habe gilt immer noch!" und so blieb Tacey nichts Anderes als ihm zu folgen. Sie versuchte so langsam wie möglich zu gehen in der Hoffnung Snape wurde es nicht merken wie sie sich absetzte, doch an der Treppe zum Kerker fiel nicht nur Ihre Fassade teilweise von ihr ab.

* * *

Chapter 11 

Tacey selbst fiel die Stufen hinab, vorbei an Snape, der gerade noch aus dem Weg springen konnte, damit er nicht mitgerissen wurde.

Am Ende der Treppe blieb Tacey einen Moment bewegungslos liegen, doch wie Snape feststellte war sie bei vollem Bewußtsein. Er war sofort zu ihr gelaufen um nach ihr zu sehen, doch das Einzige was er erkennen konnte war die einsetzende Schwellung ihrer rechten Hand die gleichzeitig begann blau zu werden. Der Rest ihres Körpers war wie immer von ihrer dunklen Kleidung verdeckt. Bevor Snape daran dachte ihr aufzuhelfen stand Tacey von alleine auf, sie schwankte kurz und drohte wieder hin zu fallen, doch Snape stützte sie ab indem er einen Arm um ihre Schultern legte. Sofort drehte sich Tacey so, das Snape gezwungen war sie los zu lassen, dadurch viel Tacey allerdings wieder hin, diesmal auf die Knie, auch dort blieb sie kurz sitzen um Kräfte zu sammeln um wieder auf zu stehen. Diesmal sah Snape ihr nur zu. „Was zum Teufel, ist nur mit ihr los?", dachte er, als Tacey sich an einer Wand abstützte um nicht zum dritten mal hin zu fallen.

An der Wand gelehnt sammelte Tacey zum letzten mal Kräfte, danach gelang es ihr wie immer, als ob nichts sei, in Richtung Snapes Wohnung zu gehen. Snape folgte ihr. In der Wohnung setzte sich Tacey wieder auf die Sessellehne , auf der sie schon am vorangegangenen Abend saß.

Snape ging derweil zu einem Schrank und holte einige Salben, Tränke und Verbände daraus hervor. Dies alles stellte er auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch vor Tacey ab und wandte sich ihr zu.

„Zeigen sie mir bitte einmal ihre Hand. Sie scheint verletzt zu sein!"

Tacey zeigte ihm ihre Hand nicht. Sie lies sie weiterhin unter Ihrer linken Hand liegen.

„An Ihrer Stelle würde ich mir die Hand verbinden lassen. Besonders wenn es sich dabei um meine Zauberhand handelt", sah er sie erwartend an.

Doch Tacey bewegte sich nicht.

„Ich kann auch gerne Poppy benachrichtigen!"

Plötzlich bewegte sich Tacey ein wenig unsicher schaute sie auf Ihre Hand die unter ihrer Anderen immer noch verborgen war. Danach sah sie auf die Salben auf dem Tisch.

„Nun?", fragte Snape erwartend.

Langsam streckte Tacey ihre Hand aus, so das Snape sie sich anschauen konnte, doch als Snape sie berühren wollte verschwand Taceys Hand wieder unter ihrer anderen.

„Was soll das? Ich will doch nur helfen! Haben sie noch andere Verletzungen? Vermutlich ja, wenn man bedenkt das sie drei Versuche brauchten um wieder normal stehen zu können. Warum sind sie überhaupt die Treppe herunter gefallen? Gab es einen besonderen Grund oder sind sie einfach nur gestolpert?", dachte Snape laut.

Tacey schloss die Augen. Es schien Snape fast so als wolle sie der augenblicklichen Situation entfliehen. Er wartete einen Moment bis Tacey die Augen wieder öffnete. Ihr Blick ging an ihm vorbei.

„Schauen Sie mich an wenn ich mit Ihnen rede!", ermahnte er sie.

Und es wirkte, Taceys Blick fiel wieder auf Snape, der gerade eine Flasche vom Tisch nahm und etwas davon in einen Becher füllte.

„Hier! Trinken Sie das! Ihre Hand scheint gebrochen zu sein! Diese Mittel wird den Knochen heilen und Sie von ihren Schmerzen erlösen die Sie so eindrucksvoll zu überspielen versuchen."

Tacey sah auf den Becher den Snape ihr hin hielt und hörte ihm zu. Danach sah sie sich Ihre Hand genauer an. Sie war schief, kaum zu übersehen, selbst für jemanden der keine Ahnung von Medizin hatte. Tacey atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Dann fasste Sie mit ihrer linken Hand ihre rechte Hand.

„Stop!", rief Snape als ihm klar wurde was Tacey hier anscheinen vor hatte: „Warum wollen sie sich dieser Tortur unterziehen wenn doch dieser Trank alles innerhalb von Minuten lösen kann? Ihre Methode würde Wochen oder sogar Monate dauern. Es dauert lange bis ein Knochen auf Muggelart wieder zusammen gewachsen ist und ohne Schmerzmittel wird es noch mehr schmerzen als es ohnehin schon tut!". Snape war fassungslos wie konnte jemand die Schmerzen vorziehen anstatt den einfacheren und besseren Weg der Tränke zu nehmen: „Vertrauen Sie mir etwa nicht?".

Doch zu spät Snape konnte nur noch zuschauen wie Tacey mit ihrer linken Hand an ihrer Rechten zog und das Geräusch von knackenden Knochen zu hören war. Als die Hand wieder gerade war, legte Tacey diese vorsichtig auf ihr Bein und sah sich um. Auf Snapes Schreibtisch sah sie zwei kleine Lineale liegen, welche sie mit einem Zauber zu sich fliegen ließ. Sie legte Ihre gebrochene rechte Hand auf ihr linkes Bein und legte auf das rechte Bein eines der beiden Lineale, danach legte sie vorsichtig ihre rechte Hand wieder auf das rechte Bein, so dass das Lineal die Hand schiente. Als nächstes legte sie das Zweite Lineal auf Ihre rechte Hand und schien kurz zu überlegen bevor sie den Verband den Snape geholt hatte in ihre linke Hand nahm.

Snape schaute ihr die ganze Zeit zu, sein einziger Gedanke war. „Warum lässt sie sich nicht helfen?!".

* * *

Chapter 12 

In diesem Moment begann Tacey mehr schlecht als recht ihr rechte Hand zu verbinden, als sie selber einsehen musste das der Verband viel zu locker wurde sah sie zu Snape, der ihr immer noch gedankenverloren zusah. Plötzlich wickelte sie den Verband den sie bisher gemacht hatte wieder von ihrer rechten Hand ab und hielt Snape den Verband hin.

Dieser nahm nach kurzem Zögern den Verband. Er wunderte sich, das Tacey sich so plötzlich helfen ließ. Doch sah er es schlussendlich so, dass sie wohl keine andere Möglichkeit hatte, als sich von ihm verbinden zu lassen.

Geübt verband Snape ihre Hand und sah sie an. Plötzlich sah er es, er wusste nun, was ihm die ganze Zeit seltsam vorkam an Tacey. Es war ihr Blick. Er hatte diesen Ausdruck in ihren Augen schon oft gesehen, viel zu oft. Auch wenn es bei Tacey so schien als würde sie es übermalen, was ihr zu seiner Verwunderung ziemlich gut gelang, so war er sich jetzt sicher in ihrem Blick konnte er es nun klar erkennen.

Plötzlich stand Tacey auf und wandte sich von Snape ab. Sie nahm ihre Gehstock in die linke Hand und machte damit vorsichtig ein paar Schritte Richtung Tür. Normalerweise hatte sie denn Stock in der rechten Hand, doch dies war momentan schlecht möglich. Man sah ihr an, dass sie nicht gewöhnt war plötzlich den Stock in der Linken Hand zu halten, und so schwankte sie leicht. Eigentlich würde es jemanden der sich nicht weiter mit ihr beschäftigte nicht auffallen, doch Snape fiel es auf. Denn er dachte momentan nur an Tacey. Er musste herausfinden was mit ihr los ist. Ihr Blick ließ ihm keine Ruhe und sie folgte er Tacey die relativ langsam die Wohnung verließ und ging neben ihr her. Bei jedem von Taceys Schritten versuchte er heraus zu finden was mit ihr los war. Es ließ ihm keine Ruhe.

Snape sagte kein Wort während er neben Tacey her ging, auch merkte er nicht wohin sie ging. Er ging einfach neben ihr her und machte sich Gedanken um sie. Erst als ihn die Kälte umfasste merkte er, das Tacey raus gegangen war. Snape blieb angesichts der Kälte draußen und seinem fehlenden Umhangs stehen. Tacey hingegen ging weiter immer weiter Richtung See wie Snape schätzte.

Snape dreht um und ging zurück zum Kerker. Sie würde sicher bald zurück kommen. Schließlich hatte sie keinen Mantel und angesichts der Kälte draußen würde sie bald frieren, jedenfalls dachte sich Snape das. Er ging zurück zur Wohnung und räumte langsam die Tränke die er vorher ausgeräumt hatte wieder an ihren Platz. Danach setzte er in einen Sessel um sich neue Entwicklungen auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke zu informieren, die ihm vielleicht mit seinen eigenen Forschungen helfen könnten, oder für ihn neue Forschungsgebiete eröffnen könnten. Als er einen Artikel fertig gelesen hatte sah er auf die Uhr über seinem Kamin. „Schon 2 Stunden", dachte er sich und dachte an Tacey , „Wo sie Wohl war? Ob sie immer noch draußen ist?". Doch diese Gedanken verwarf er schnell, sie wird wohl wieder ins Schloss gegangen sein, oder doch nicht?

Doch auch als Snape versuchte sich abzulenken, gelang es ihm nicht Tacey aus seinen Gedanken zu treiben. Es war Ihr Blick der ihn nicht los lies. Er kannte den Ausdruck gut...viel zu gut, es war Schmerz... purer Schmerz . Schon oft hatte er es gesehen, jedesmal wenn wieder ein Opfer für Voldemort sein Leben lassen musst. Als er einsah, das er sich seinen Gedanken nicht entziehen konnte fasste er einen Entschluss. Er stand auf nahm seinen Mantel und ging hinaus in die Kälte, zu der auch noch Wind und Schnee hinzu gekommen sind, welche die Sicht verschlechterten, und die Kälte verstärkten.

Snape überlegte, welche Richtung hatte Tacey eingeschlagen? Er erinnert sich, dass sie Richtung des Sees gegangen ist. Er nahm also den selben Weg. Es dauerte nicht lange und er sah etwas Schwarzes in Schnee sitzen. Das musste Tacey sein. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr. Sie sah ruhig über den See, als er sich neben sie kniete schaute sie ihn an und stand unbeholfen, langsam und wortlos auf und verließ ihn in eine Richtung, die nach Snapes Einschätzung vom Schloss weg führt. Er lief ihr hinterher, nahm jedoch noch ihren Gehstock mit, den sie zurück gelassen hatte. Als er mit ihr auf der selben Höhe war ging er stumm neben ihr her.

Plötzlich blieb Tacey stehen. So konnte das nicht weiter gehen. Sie war schon lange kein Kind mehr, das an der Hand genommen werden muss und einen Leibwächter braucht. Obwohl, war dies momentan wirklich so oder wäre ein Leibwächter vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht? Brauchte sie wohl möglich doch jemanden der ihr den Richtigen Weg wies?

Sie drehte um und ging wieder ins Schloss, eine andere Variante von Snape los zu kommen fiel ihr nicht ein. Gerade als sie in die Kerker abbiegen wollte machte Snape ihr unmissverständlich klar, das die mit zum Abendessen kommen solle, welches gerade begonnen haben muss.

* * *

Chapter 13 

Zum Abendessen waren alle anwesend, die sich im Schloss befanden. Dumbledore, Poppy, Harry Potter, Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley und noch einige andere Schüler. Tacey ließ sich müde auf einen Stuhl jedoch darauf bedacht ihr Äußeres zu wahren.

„Essen sie!", sagte Snape kalt zu ihr, er war wütend das er sich Sorgen um sie anscheinend sorglos am See saß. „Doch Tacey bewegte sich nicht. Sie hielt ihre Hände unter dem Tisch ungesehen von den anderen, vor allem von Poppy, von der sie große Besorgnis und eine danach folgende Untersuchung erwartete, der sie aus dem weg gehen wollte. Snape fiel dies natürlich auf. „Wenn Sie sich von mir nicht helfen lassen wollen, dann vielleicht von Poppy!", sagte er zu ihr und Poppy und auch die Anderen lauschten auf.

„Hast du dich verletzt?" , fragte Poppy sie und Tacey sah zu ihr auf und dann zu Snape der gerade einen Schluck wärmenden Tee trank. Tacey blieb bei ihrer ausdruckslosen Miene. Auch Dumbledore schaltete sich nun mit ein: „Was hat sie denn gemacht?", richtete sich Dumbledore jedoch direkt an Snape. „Sie hat sich ihre Hand gebrochen!", sah Snape Dumbledore ernst an.

Die meisten Schüler verschwanden aus der Halle so das nur noch Harry, Hermine, Ron, Dumbledore, Snape, Poppy und natürlich Tacey in der Halle waren. Die Schüler wollten es wohl vermeiden unschöne Details zu hören. „Wobei?", fragte Dumbledore weiter. „Sie ist die Treppe hinunter gestürzt, dabei hat sie sich die Hand gebrochen, außerdem brauchte sie 3 Versuche um wieder richtig stehen zu können. Sie weigert sich weiterhin fest Hilfe von mir anzunehmen. Sie hat einen Trank von mir zurück gewiesen und statt dessen beschlossen ihre Hand auf Muggelweise heilen zu lassen. Wobei sie sich ... selber den Knochen wieder richtete.", berichtete Snape mit festem Blick auf Tacey.

„Aber das müssen unvorstellbare Schmerzen gewesen sein! Einen Knochen ohne Betäubung zu richten und dann noch selber!", sagte Dumbledore nach einer Pause und sah Tacey prüfend an, „Du siehst nicht aus als würdest du Schmerzen empfinden wenn man von deiner Haltung ausgeht.".

Plötzlich Schlug die Uhr Neun Uhr und Tacey zuckte zusammen, es war so weit.

Tacey zuckte nochmals sichtbar zusammen. Die Zeit... die Zeit, wie konnte sie sie nur vergessen. Die ganze Zeit verrann sie so langsam und jetzt, jetzt war es plötzlich schon neun Uhr. Tacey ärgerte sich wie konnte sie nur die Zeit vergessen. Sie würde Snape und Dumbledore einiges erklären müssen vielleicht sogar Harry Potter. Sie würden Fragen stellen, auf die Tacey nicht immer antworten könnte.

Wieder zuckte Tacey zusammen. „Es geht los! Endgültig los!", dachte sie sich nur bitter, „Die Spielereien sind vorbei!".

* * *

Chapter 14 

Die Anderen im Raum sahen Tacey nur hilflos an. Was war nur mit diesem Mädchen los? Was hatte sie so wichtiges zu verbergen, das sie mit niemanden darüber sprach?

Taceys Fassade war dahin. Sie bemühte sich nicht mehr sie aufrecht zu erhalten, nur eins behielt sie bei, das Schweigen. Man konnte ihr nun deutlich Schmerzen ansehen, nur woher sie plötzlich kamen konnte sich niemand erklären. Von ihrem Arm kamen sie wohl nicht, denn das was Tacey durchlitt schien schlimmer zu ein als ein Knochenbruch zu sein, viel schlimmer.

Tacey bog sich unter Schmerzen und krallte sich mit ihrer freien Hand im Tisch fest, doch auch die Rechte Hand verkrampfte sie unterm Tisch zu einer Faust. Obwohl jeder deutlich die Schmerzen von Tacey erkennen konnte wusste niemand wie er ihr helfen sollte, alle schauten nur paralysiert auf Tacey. Als bei den ersten die Starre der Hilflosigkeit und der Verwunderung abgeklungen war standen die ersten Personen auf und gingen zu Tacey. Es waren Dumbledore und Snape.

Sie verteilten sich an beiden Seiten von Tacey und Dumbledore sagte: „Wir bringen dich am besten erst mal zur Krankenstation!". Zu gleichen Zeit versuchten die beiden Tacey anzuheben, was jedoch nicht gelang weil sie sich immer noch am Tisch festklammerte, und Dumbledore wollte keine Magie anwenden solange er noch nicht wusste was mit ihr los war. Da die beiden nichts ausrichten konnten ließen sie Tacey wieder los und sahen sich ratlos an. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, bis Hermine, dessen Anwesenheit die Lehrer vergessen hatten, eine Anmerkung machte: „Glauben Sie dass das ganze etwas mit Voldemort zu tun hat?", fragte sie leicht ängstlich.

„Ich weiß nicht!", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich. Hermine hat eine Person in die ganze Sache eingefügt, an er bisher nicht gedacht hatte. Könnte Voldemort es wirklich geschafft haben einen Fluch bis in die Mauern Hogwarts zu senden? Nicht auszudenken was dann passieren würde. Tacey würde dann sicher nicht das letzte Opfer bleiben. Hogwarts wäre kein sicherer Ort mehr. Der Ort der als der sicherste in der ganzen Zauberwelt galt, wurde unsicher und damit die ganze Zaubergesellschaft. „Wenn ich mir dazu einen Kommentar erlauben dürfte!", mischte sich Snape ein: „Ich halte es für unwahrscheinlich das der Dunkle Lord einen Fluch bis hierher versand haben könnte.", und sprach damit aus was Dumbledore dachte, „Er hätte sich sicher ein anderes Opfer ausgewählt als Miss Stuart. Außerdem glaube ich vielmehr, das Miss Stuart von den jetzt eintretenden Erscheinungen gewusst hatte. Das würde zumindest ihre Gestalt des Irrwichtes erklären und die Begebenheit das sie ihre Ferien nicht in Hogwarts verbringen wollte."

Dumbledore nickte gedankenverloren: „Was glauben sie was gerade mit ihr vor sich geht?", sah Dumbledore auf Tacey die sich immer noch vor Schmerzen verkrampfte. „Das weiß wohl nur sie!", sah auch Snape wieder auf Tacey hinab.

„Was soll denn jetzt mit ihr passieren? Wir können Sie doch nicht hier sitzen lassen! Ich kann ja gar nicht mit ansehen wie sie sich quält!", sagte Poppy mitleidig und riss damit Snape und Dumbledore aus ihren Überlegungen. „Was schlagen sie vor? Sie sind schließlich hier die Medi-Hexe!", fragte Dumbledore freundlich zurück. „Am besten sie bekommt erst mal ein paar Tränke gegen die Schmerzen und noch ein paar zur Stärkung vielleicht können wir sie dann auch zur Krankenstation bringen, sagte Poppy noch und verschwand dann schnell Richtung Krankenstation.

Während Poppy weg war setzten sich alle anderen wieder an den Tisch und schauten zu Tacey, niemand wusste was mit ihr los was. Während Poppy weg war entspannte sich der Griff von Taceys Hand im Tisch ein wenig und Tacey bewegte sehr, sehr vorsichtig ihren Kopf und sah hoch zur Uhr, um ihn darauf sofort wieder sinken zu lassen. Auch wenn sie niemanden ansah konnte man doch die Leere erkennen die sich in ihren Augen widerspiegelte, und den Schmerz, den Snape schon seit einiger Zeit darin sah.

Nach einigen Minuten kam Poppy wieder. In ihren Armen trug sie einige Phiolen mit verschiedenfarbigen Flüssigkeiten und Aufschriften. Um die Hände frei zu bekommen stellte sie die Flaschen ähnlich wie Snape es bei Taceys Armbruch tat, vor Tacey auf den Tisch.

* * *

Chapter 15 

Schwach sah Tacey auf die Phiolen. „Heiltränke!", dachte sie sich nur, „Diese verfluchten Heiltränke!" dann wurden ihre Gedanken durch eine neue Schmerzenswelle unterbrochen, wenn es so etwas noch gab bei ihr, denn ihr Körper fühlte sich an als würde er von Innen heraus verbrennen und gleichzeitig , als ob dies nicht genug wäre, von 1000 Messern zerschnitten.

Durch einen Schleier konnte sie Poppys Stimme einige Meter hinter sich hören hören: „Wir müssen ihr die Tränke einflößen! Würden Sie mit bitte helfen Snape!". Darauf konnte sie dumpfe Schritte in Ihre Richtung hören.

Doch bevor die Zwei bei ihr angekommen waren, hob Tacey mit der ihr letzten gebliebenen Kraft den Arm und schaffte es alle Tränke so vom Tisch zu fegen, das sie am Boden zerschellten. Darauf ließ sie sich auf den Tisch fallen und versuchte wieder weiter gegen die Schmerzen anzukämpfen, was ihr jedoch nicht gelang. Warum sollte es auch, es hatte schließlich noch nie geklappt.

Snape, Poppy, Dumbledore und das Trio, schauten nur auf die sich ausbreitende Pfütze Heiltränke , die sich auf einem relativ großem Teil den Boden erstreckte mit den darin verstreuten Scherben. In ihren Gesichtern konnte man folgende Frage erkennen. „Warum?"

Harry der sich bisher raus gehalten hatte, brachte den überflüssigen Kommentar: „Vielleicht will sie einfach keine Heiltränke trinken!". Diese Bemerkung lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Ron, Hermine und Harry, welche immer noch anwesend waren. Jedoch nur kurz, denn sie wurden von Snape raus geschmissen mit der Anweisung nichts zu sagen. Snape war höchst angespannt. Wie sollte es nur es nur mit Tacey weiter gehen?

Während er noch in Gedanken war setzte sich Dumbledore wieder an den Tisch, gefolgt von Poppy, und sah besorgt auf Tacey, welche Ihren Kopf auf ihre linke Hand gelegt hatte und stumm auf den Boden schaute. Was für Schmerzen muss sie nur aushalten? Und Warum? Dumbledore hatte fürs Erste entschlossen zu warten, bis es ihr besser ginge. Er hoffte das dies relativ bald geschehen würde. Falls nicht, hätte er genug Zeit um nach zu denken was sonst zu tun wäre.

Es dauerte die ganze Nacht bis Tacey sich einigermaßen normal, jedoch noch mit sehr ,sehr starken Schmerzen aufsetzten konnte. Ihr Blick war immer noch leer und starr auf einen Punkt auf der Wand gerichtet.

„Was soll ich nur machen?", das war wohl das, was Poppy, Dumbledore und Snape im Moment dachten. Plötzlich schlug die Uhr 7 Uhr morgens, was die Drei aus ihren Gedanken riss. Bald würden die anderen Schüler zum Frühstück hierher kommen. Es wäre wohl keine gute Idee, wenn sie Tacey in diesem Zustand sehen würden. Sollten sie ihren Eltern davon erzählen würde Dumbledore ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bekommen. Vor allem falls sich das Ministerium mit einschalten würde, was es sicher tun würde. Denn für einige dort arbeitende Todessern wäre dies sicher ein gefundenes Fressen, welches sie sich nicht entgehen lassen würden.

Dumbledore hatte also entschieden. Tacey musste hier weg, koste es was es wolle. Sie musste irgendwo hin wo niemand sie sehen konnte. Am besten natürlich auf die Krankenstation. Müde stand er auf und ging zu Tacey. Welche Dumbledores Bewegung scheinbar nicht wahrgenommen hat. Sie war in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken, einer Welt geprägt von Schmerzen.

* * *

Chapter 16 

Der Glockenschlag der Uhr veranlasste Tacey dazu tief einzuatmen und ihren Kopf zu senken. Sie war auf den finalen Schlag vorbereitet, wenn dies überhaupt möglich war. Alles was danach kommen würde wäre dann immer noch enorm schmerzreich, jedoch das Schlimmste wäre überstanden.

Während Dumbledore überlegte wie er Tacey aus der Halle bekam, versank Tacey in der letzten und schlimmsten Schmerzenswelle unfähig sie zu verhindern, unbemerkt von Dumbledore.

Noch bevor Dumbledore fertig überlegt hatte, stand Tacey vorsichtig und sehr wacklig auf den Beinen auf. Schwer stütze sie sich auf dem Tisch auf. Und versuchte ihre verlorenen Kräfte wieder zu sammeln. Gelingen tat ihr dies jedoch nicht und so sackte sie in sich zusammen.

Snape war sofort zur Stelle und versuchte Tacey hoch zu heben. Da diese sich nicht mehr wehren konnte gelang es ihm, auch wenn er merkte das dies Tacey nicht gefiel. „Wohin?", fragte er nur und Poppy. „Nun ich kann nichts für Sie tun wenn sie meine Tränke verschmäht! Ich denke Sie sollten es noch einmal versuchen sie davon zu überzeugen, dass die Tränke ihr helfen würden. Wenn Sie es nicht schaffen sie von Tränken zu überzeugen, dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter.", gab Poppy auf und auf ein Nicken von Dumbledore brachte Snape sie auf dem schnellsten Wege in den Kerker.

Vorsichtig legte er Tacey auf ihrem Bett ab und zog vorsichtig seine Arme unter ihrem Körper heraus. Obwohl er wie immer schwarz trug, dachte er auf seinem linken Armen einen dunklen Fleck zu sehen. Als sein Blick weiter glitt zu seiner Hand sah er den Grund dafür. Blut! ... seine Hand und sein Arm waren voll davon. In seinem Kopf setzt sich eine Maschinerie von Überlegungen über verschiedene Arten von Verletzungen und ihre Behandlung in Gang. Doch alle Überlegungen halfen ihn nicht er musste nachschauen woher das Blut kam. Er hatte Tacey mit seinem linken Arm nur am Rücken berührt, dies war also der Grund für ihn dort als erstes nach zu schauen jedoch, musste er Tacey dafür zu erst einmal um drehen.

Als er sich wieder Tacey zuwandte sah er, dass diese die Augen geöffnet hatte und auf seine mit Blut befleckte Hand schaute. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte sah sie weg und zog umständlich die Decke, die neben ihr lag, über sich. „Hoffentlich fragt er nicht nach!", hoffte Tacey , wusste jedoch zur gleichen Zeit dass sich ihr Wunsch nicht erfüllen würden. Ihren Blick heftete sie an die Decke. Sie wollte und konnte ihn jetzt einfach nicht anschauen. Er würde es wohlmöglich nur als Aufforderung ansehen zu fragen. Und dieser Frage würden noch viele mehr folgen.

Snape brauchte eine Bedenkzeit. Was sollte er jetzt am klügsten machen? Er ging also erst einmal ins Bad um sich die Hände zu waschen. Danach, stützte er sich am Beckenrand ab und schaute in den Spiegel. Sein blasses Gesicht sah ihn an. Der heutige Tag bedeutete und bedeutet immer noch zu viel Stress für ihn. Er fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und sah wieder in den Spiegel. Sein Gesicht schien eine leichte kaum wahrnehmbare röte Tönung bekommen zu haben. Die selbe rote Tönung die sie am Morgen vor dem Frühstück (Chapter 10 ) angenommen hatte nachdem der sich durchs Gesicht gestrichen hat. Doch anders wie am Morgen, dachte er nun darüber nach.

Die Tönung musste von Blut stammen, welches er sich vorher von den Händen gewaschen hatte. Doch woher stammte sie am Morgen? Er erinnerte sich daran , dass Tacey vor ihn im Bad war, und der Beckenrand nass war als er sich darauf aufstützte. „Sie muss schon den ganzen Tag, wenn nicht schon länger bluten!", kombinierte er und beschloss Tacey sofort danach zu fragen. Denn sollte seine Vermutung wirklich stimmen muss sie schon einiges Blut verloren haben.

* * *

Chapter 17 

Als Snape zurück zu Tacey kam roch es seltsam. Er dachte sofort an verbranntes Fleisch, jedoch schien ihm diese Idee so unwirklich zu sein, dass er diese Eingebung sofort wieder verwarf und, wie schon so Vieles an diesem Tag, als Einbildung abstempelte.

Tacey hatte sich auf dem Bett unter der Decke verkrochen. Snape vermutete, dass sie eingeschlafen sei und entschloss sich sie erst einmal schlafen zu lassen. Dies würde sie beruhigen und sie wieder Kraft sammeln lassen. Mit ihr reden konnte er auch noch später. Doch jetzt musste er erst mal in Ruhe mit Dumbledore sprechen. Er verlies also , mit einem kurzen prüfenden Blick auf Taceys Bettdecke, unter der Tacey zu schlafen schien, seine Wohnung, und ging zu Dumbledore.

Tacey jedoch schlief nicht, sonder horchte still, was Snape als nächstes tat. Als sie die Wohnungstür und die darauffolgende Stille hörte stand sie auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Immer dabei, die immer noch sehr starken, jedoch nun konstanten Schmerzen, die in einigen Monaten , vielleicht sogar nur Wochen, so hoffte Tacey, fast verschwunden sein würden. „Jetzt oder nie!", dachte sie, für die im Moment nur ein zählte, Informationen und ging zum, eigentlich von Snape verbotenem , Bücherregal. Sie brauchte nicht zu suchen um die Bücher zu finden, welche sie schon seit ihrem Einzug so brennend interessierten, und von denen sie sich Erlösung verhoffte. Sie schlug nach und nach Eins nach dem Anderen auf und verschaffte sich einen groben Überblick, welches dafür sorgte, dass sie 3 von den insgesamt nur 6 Büchern sofort wieder zur Seitelegen konnte. Die anderen drei nahm sie wieder zur Hand und begann im Ersten zu lesen.

Das erste Buch lieferte ihr jedoch nur Informationen, die sie schon seit einiger Zeit kannte. Es war auch nur ein kurzer Artikel darin enthalten.

Das Zweite Buch, schien schon mehr Informationen zu enthalten, jedenfalls wenn man von der Länge des Textes ausging, doch nach lesen des Textes, stellte sich der Text als eine Ansammlung langer Sätze mit wenig aussagekräftigem Inhalt heraus. Zwar waren auch ein paar neue Informationen für Tacey darin enthalten, doch diese hatte Tacey schon ganz ohne Buch heraus gefunden.

Das dritte Buch schien wesentlich interessanter zu sein. Ein ganzes, in mehrere Unterteile aufgespaltetem, Kapitel beschäftigte sich nur mit dem , von Tacey gesuchtem Thema. Sie begann zu lesen und musste bald feststellen, dass dieses Kapitel die Informationen enthielt, nach denen Tacey bereits jahrelang gesucht hatte. Sie war gerade einmal bei der Einleitung des Artikels und hatte viel Neues erfahren. Sie legte das Buch zur Seite um über das eben erfahrene nach zu denken. Als ihr Blick wieder auf das Buch viel, zögerte sie zuerst weiter zu lesen, weil sie Angst hatte Dinge zu erfahren, die ihr vielleicht nicht gefallen würden. Doch sie las weiter. Wie gebannt zog sie jedes Wort in sich auf und merkte es sich.

Inzwischen war Snape schon wieder auf dem Weg in den Kerker. Das Gespräch mit Dumbledore verlief wenig aufschlussreich, auch er wusste nichts über Taceys eventuelle Probleme. Und so machte Snape sich auf den Weg zu Tacey um von ihr mehr zu erfahren, jedoch glaubte er kaum noch daran, denn Tacey hatte sich bisher erfolgreich jeder Art von Befragung entzogen.

* * *

Chapter 18 

Tacey las langsam, was zum einen daran lag, dass sie jedes Wort sich genau einprägte, und zum Anderen, dass sie langsam die Müdigkeit und die große Kraftanstrengung der letzten Tage bemerkbar machten.

So vertieft wie sie war bemerkte sich auch nicht, dass Snape die Wohnung betrat, und zunächst erstaunt, dann jedoch wütend Tacey anschaute. „Was erlauben Sie sich?", regte sich Snape lautstark auf. Und Tacey bemerkte ihn erstmals. Doch es war ihr egal, jeder Absatz, jeder Satz, jedes Wort, welchen sie las, lies ihre Hoffnung auf ein annehmbares Leben, auf ein Minimum sinken, und war kurz davor diese komplett auszulöschen. Sie senkte nur wieder den Kopf und las weiter. Sollte Snape sie doch anschreien, bestrafen, oder was ihm sonst noch einfiel mit ihr tun, alles war egal.

Die Ignoranz die Tacey ihm entgegen brachte , lies Snape noch wütender werden. Er ging zu ihr und riss ihr das Buch aus der Hand und warf es in einem hohen Bogen in die andere Ecke des Zimmers. Tacey, welche auf dem Boden vor dem Bücherregal saß wollte aufspringen um dem Buch zu folgen, doch ihr fehlte die Kraft und so musste sie einen zweiten, langsameren und vorsichtigeren Versuch starten, bis es ihr gelang aufrecht zu stehen und sich in Richtung des Buches zu bewegen.

Doch Snape, kam ihr zuvor, während Tacey nur wenige Schritte gegangen war, war Snape schon wieder beim Buch angelangt und sah es sich nun genauer an. Es war eines der kostbarsten, und seltensten Bücher, die er besaß, jedoch war es ebenso verboten wie selten. Es befasste sich mit der tiefsten, schwersten, ältesten und geheimnisvollsten Zaubern der Schwarzen Magie, die bekannt waren. Selbst die erfahrensten Schwarzmagier trauten sich nicht diese anzuwenden, aus Angst selber ihr Leben, bei einem Fehlversuch zu verlieren.

„Was willst du damit?", knurrte Snape wütend, „Was wolltest du mit diesem Buch?", schrie er Tacey zum Ende hin lautstark an. Diese starrte ihn nur ausdruckslos, aber fest, an. Snape lies sich davon nicht beirren und schrie weiter. „Erklär es mir endlich!"

Es war Mitternacht, als Tacey dem wütenden Snape in die Augen sah und sagte. „Sie sollten gehen! Er ruft Sie!". „Wer?", fragte Snape verwundert über die frage, seine Wut einen Moment lang vergessend. „Spüren Sie es nicht?", fragte sie zurück und sah auf Snapes Unterarm. Und tatsächlich, der Dunkle Lord rief ihn zu sich. Durch seine Wut auf Tacey, hatte er den Schmerz überhaupt nicht wahr genommen. Er konnte nur hoffen, das er nicht zu spät kam...Doch woher wusste Tacey , dass er gerufen wurde?

Doch um über diese Frage nachzudenken, war jetzt keine Zeit, er musste fort.

* * *

Chapter 19 

Es war dunkel, kalt und neblig. Nur eine kleine Lichtung ,in einem großen dichtem Wald, war von mehreren Fackeln erleuchtet. Genau dies war die Atmosphäre, in der Voldemort seine Treffen regelmäßig abhielt.

Nach und nach trafen seine Anhänger ein. Auch Snape kam, wie er feststellen musste spät, allerdings noch nicht zu spät. Er sollte Tacey fast schon dankbar sein. ohne sie wär er zu spät gekommen, und hätte erbarmungslos den Crucius-Fluch zu spüren bekommen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und jeder Todesesser des inneren Kreises stand auf seinem angestammten Platz. Snapes Platz war genau rechts neben Voldemort. Wodurch er einen guten Überblick über das Treffen hatte. Auch wenn der Voldemort nicht immer von vorne sehen konnte, worauf er jedoch durchaus verzichten konnte.

Es war totenstill, als Voldemort begann zu sprechen: „Ihr seid meine treusten und besten Anhänger die ich habe. Die Meisten von euch waren dabei, als ich damals 5 , noch sehr junge, Mädchen aussuchte um mir zu dienen!" Er lachte abfällig: „ Nun bedauernswerter Weise sind inzwischen 4 davon gestorben, sie waren einfach zu schwach, haben jedoch ihren Teil zu meinem Fortbestand beigetragen. Sie haben ihre Energie auf mich übertragen, jedes Jahr aufs Neue, bis sie keine mehr hatten."

„Wovon sprach Voldemort?", Snape war verwirrt, er wusste nichts von 5 Mädchen. „und was für Energie?". Doch Snape wurde in seinen Gedanken gestört, da Voldemort weiter sprach.

„Erstaunlicherweise, hat das letzte Mädchen überlebt. Dieses Mädchen hatte, wie ihr sicher noch wisst, die meisten Schmerzen erlitten...und erleidet sie immer noch. Jedes Mal ein wenig mehr." Voldemort schien sehr zufrieden während seiner Rede. Ihm schien es zu gefallen zu wissen, dass er diesem Mädchen mal für mal wieder Schmerzen zufügte, ohne selbst dabei Energie zu verschwenden, ja sogar noch welche von diesem Mädchen dafür zu bekommen.

Voldemort sprach nun Snape persönlich an: „Du warst in dieser Nacht nicht dabei! Doch auch du sollst wissen wer dieses Mädchen ist. Du kennst sie sogar! Ich will sie sehen! Hol sie her! Jetzt! Ihr Name lautet Tacey Stuart! Geh jetzt!"

Snape wusste nicht was er tun sollte, aber ihm blieb wohl keine andere Wahl. Einem so direktem Befehl vom Dunklen Lord persönlich durfte er sich nicht widersetzen. Es blieb keine Zeit sich mit Dumbledore zu treffen. Er musste handeln und entschloss sich Tacey zu Voldemort zu bringen.

Er apparierte zurück nach Hogwarts, zog auf dem Weg zum Schloss die Todesserrobe aus und lief direkt zu seiner Wohnung. Er konnte nur hoffen, das Tacey noch dort war. Und er hatte Glück. Sie lag auf dem Sofa , hatte die Augen auf die Decke gerichtet und schien über etwas nachzudenken. Nebenbei nahm er war, dass sie das Buch, welches sie gelesen hatte, nicht weiter gelesen hatte, es lag immer noch dort, wo er es zurück gelassen hatte.

„Kommen Sie mit!", zog er sie unsanft am Arm hoch und zog sie aus Hogwarts heraus, doch schon nach wenigen Metern merkte er, dass sie ihm bereitwillig folgte. So lies er sie los und folgte eilig dem Weg, der von Hogwarts fort führte.

Ohne etwas sagen zu müssen nahm Tacey seinen Arm und Snape apparierte mit ihr wieder zu der Lichtung, auf der Voldemort schon gespannt wartete.

* * *

Chapter 20 

Snapes Nerven waren zerreißen gespannt als er sich wieder auf seinen Platz neben Voldemort stellte und Tacey in der Mitte stehen sah.

„So sieht man sich wieder!", stellte Tacey selbstsicher, ohne ein Spur der letzten Tage in der Stimme, fest, und sah Voldemort direkt an. „Sie sehen alt aus, nicht wie ein Unsterblicher!"

Snape , glaubte nicht was er hörte. Für diese Bemerkungen hätten Andere ihr Leben verloren, jedoch schien Voldemort nicht wütend darauf zu reagieren.

„Wie geht es dir? Hattest du ein schönes Weihnachten?", fragte Voldemort und schien dabei ernsthaft interessiert zu sein. „Geradezu blendend! Hast du es nicht bemerkt?", antwortete Tacey mit einer Spur Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

Voldemort stand von dem Thron, auf dem er saß auf, und ging gefährlich langsam auf Tacey zu, welche jedoch nicht von der Stelle wich. Nachdem Voldemort sie einmal umrundet hatte und sie dabei genau musterte , blieb er dicht vor ihr stehen!

„Ich hab von deinem netten Trinkspruch erfahren! Amüsant wie ich finde. Aber es bleibt wohl doch ein Wunschtraum, der nie in Erfüllung gehen wird!", sagte Voldemort ruhig, sein Gesicht nah an Taceys heranführend. „Sie sind hier der, mit dem Wunschtraum, nicht ich! Die Welt wird niemals Ihnen gehören!", antwortete Tacey ebenso ruhig. Keine Sekunde drauf hallte ein „Crucius", durch dir Luft.

Snape war verwirrt, der Fluch traf Tacey. Doch diese zeigte keine Anzeichen unter dem Fluch zu stehen. Es war ruhig, kein Ton war zu hören. Anscheinend wunderten sich die anderen Todesser, welche ein sich quälendes Opfer erwartet hatte, ebenfalls über Taceys unveränderten zustand.

„Dein Stolz hilft hier nicht weiter!", lachte Voldemort auf, „Ich spüre wie der Fluch wirkt! Oh ja!" Voldemort nahm den Fluch nicht von Tacey, als er sich umdrehte, um zu Snape zu sprechen, und auch wenigen anderen, doch sein Hauptaugenmerk war auf Snape gerichtet.

„Du warst nicht dabei damals, in der Nacht , als die fünf Mädchen zu uns kamen.", seine Augen loderten, während er weiter sprach: „ Ich habe einige nützliche Zauber an ihnen getestet, leider sind 4 der Mädchen schon vor einigen Jahren daran gestorben. Nur sie", er blickte kurz zu Tacey, welche immer noch bewegungslos da stand und ins leere Blicken zu schien, „hat überlebt!"

„Du warst zu dieser Zeit bei Dumbledore und hast ihn von deiner Treue überzeugt, welches sich heute als sehr nützlich erweist! Deshalb solltest du das Recht haben die ebenfalls an dem Mädchen auszutoben, vor allem wenn sie immer in deiner Nähe ist. Sie braucht nämlich wie es scheint jemanden der ihr zeigt, das sie weniger wert ist als der Staub auf dem ich gehe! Komm mit mir!", befahl er Snape.

Gefolgsam ging er mit Voldemort zu Tacey, welche immer noch stand, wo Voldemort sie zurück gelassen hatte. „Sieh sie dir an! Jeder andere würde sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden wälzen! Sie allerdings steht schon etwa 5 Minuten unter dem Fluch und steht immer noch stolz vor mir!" Voldemort nahm den Fluch von Tacey, welche ihn nur ausdruckslos ansah.

Auf ein Zeichen von Voldemort kamen 2 weitere Todesser zu ihnen und drückten Tacey gewaltsam auf den Boden, die sich heftig dagegen werte. Sie drückten ihren Oberkörper nach vorne und rissen ihr die Kleider vom Leib! Nun kniete sie nur noch mit Fetzen bekleidet vor Voldemort und Snape. Dabei war ihr ganzer Rücken inklusive ihrer Schultern und auch ihres Hintern frei und für jeden gut sichtbar. Und was diese offenbarten war mehr, als Snape sich je erträumt hätte.

* * *

Chapter 21 

Nun senkte auch Tacey zum erstem mal während des Treffens kaum sichtbar ihren Kopf, weniger jedoch vor Voldemort als vor Snape. Snape bleib es allerdings nicht verborgen , doch durfte kein Mitleid zeigen, für dieses Mädchen, welches er sicher wieder nach Hogwarts bringen musste.

„Mein Kunstwerk!", sagte Voldemort , und Snape glaubte Stolz aus seiner Stimme heraus zu hören.

„Ja ein Kunstwerk war es! Ein Denkmal des Grauens!", dachte sich Snape und sah sich Taceys Rücken genauer an. Was er sah war so unglaublich, das er es nicht geglaubt hätte, würde er es nicht mit eigenen Augen vor sich sehen.

Taceys Rücken war überseht mit Narben, Verbrennungen und noch offenen, ungeheilten, frischen Verletzungen überseht. All diese Verletzungen bildeten ein Muster, ein großes Symbol.

Dieses Symbol bestand aus mehreren kleineren Teilen. In der Mitte prangte das Wappen Voldemorts, und schaute ihn an. Das Wappen wurde von 2 einfachen Kreisen umrahmt. Die restlichen Teile bestanden aus Runen und anderen Zeichen, die für Snape keinen Sinn ergaben, aber dennoch erinnerten sie ihn an etwas, doch an diesem Punkt wurde Snape von Voldemort wieder unterbrochen in seinen Überlegungen.

„Eine Schande , dass das Mädchen noch keinen Freund hatte!", lachte Voldemort grausam und sah Snape an. In diesem Moment wusste Snape, was Voldemort von Ihm verlangte. Er sollte das Mädchen vergewaltigen, auf brutalste Art und Weise. Schwäche, Zögern oder Zurückhaltung durfte er sich jetzt nicht erlauben, auch wenn er lieber geflohen wäre in diesem Moment. Doch er musste seine Stellung bei Voldemort festigen und so ging er , äußerlich ohne zu zögern einen letzten Schritt auf Tacey zu und riss sie gewaltsam auf die Beine.

Er vermied es sie anzusehen. Schon zu oft hatte er den Ausdruck in den Gesichtern junger Frauen gesehen, welchen großes Leid bevorstand. Leid, welches er ihnen antat.

Tacey indes fragte sich indess einmal wieder die Frage, warum sie dies alles verdient habe, doch sie redete sich keine schönen Geschichten ein.. oder suchte nach Erklärungen...es war einfacher Zufall. Sie war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Sie konnte sich noch sehr genau an diesen Tag erinnern, niemand würde solch einen Tag jemals vergessen können, obwohl sie noch sehr jung war.

Als Snape sie hoch riss sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen, doch er schaute weg, er erschien ihr für einen kleinen Moment fast hilflos, doch seine Hände ,die sich unaufhaltsam ihren Weg bahnten, schienen geübt in dem was sie taten. Tacey wusste im ihre Chancen Snape zu entkommen, und diese einzige Chance die von allen übrig blieb war der Tod, und selbst diese war unmöglich ohne Voldemort dabei ein Vergnügen zu bereiten.

Sie versuchte Snape zurück zu schieben, doch ihre Kraft war verbraucht, das Fluch hatte trotz allem seine Spuren hinterlassen. Sie war klug genug um einzusehen, dass sie alles was an diesem Abend noch kam, einfach über sich ergehen lassen musste. Wollte sie dabei vor Voldemort noch ihren Stolz behalten, durfte sie sich nicht gegen Snape wehren, in einem Spiel, dass er so oder so gewinnen würde, und somit nötige Energie sparen.

Mitten in ihren Überlegungen spürte sie wir ihr der letzte Stoff herunter gerissen wurde, welcher ihren Unterleib noch bedeckte. Sofort wurde sie von Snape wieder auf den Boden gedrückt, von dem Sie vorher schmerzhaft hoch gehoben wurde. Sie spürte sein Gewicht auf ihr und seine rechte freie Hand – mit der Linken hielt er ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf fest- spürte sie, wie sie versuchte ihre Beine auseinander zu schieben, welche sie zusammendrückte.

„Du magst es wohl eher auf die harte Variante!", hörte Tacey plötzlich die kalte Stimme von Snape und das sie ausbreitende Lachen der Todesesser um sie herum, welches wieder Schall einer Totenglocke zu ihr heran drang.

Sofort spürte sie wie es Snape gelang ihr Beine für ihn zu öffnen, indem er sie geradezu auseinander riss. Um zu verhindern , dass Tacey sie wieder schloss legte er sich dazwischen und begann sofort damit seinen Umhang zu lüften und sich seine Hose zu öffnen. Tacey zuckte an diesem Abend das erste mal sichtbar für alle zusammen, als sie Snapes harte Erektion an ihrem Bein spürte.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und sofort spürte sie wie Snape erbarmungslos in sie eindrang. Er verharrte kurz so und sprach an Tacey, jedoch so, dass es alle Umstehenden leicht mithören konnten, „Ich hoffe es gefällt dir!", und stieß daraufhin fest und schnell zu.

Tacey musste sich zusammenreißen um unter den Schmerzen, welche Snape ihr bereitete, nicht zu schreien, viel mehr jedoch machte ihr die Demütigung zu schaffen , welche Snape ihr zufügte.

Nach einer für Tacey, endlos langen Zeit ergoss sich Snape in ihr und erhob sich wieder, wobei er sich während des Aufrichtens wieder ordnungsgemäß anzog. Danach verbeugte er sich vor Voldemort und bedankte sich demütig bei ihm für die erhaltene Ehre. Voldemort nickte nur zufrieden und schritt wieder auf Tacey zu, welche sich langsam auf den Bauch drehte und versuchte sich aufzurichten, was ihr jedoch, zu Voldemort Vergnügen, nicht gelang.

* * *

Chapter 22 

„Ich hoffe dir ist deine Stellung jetzt bewusst!", lachte Voldemort höhnisch und trat Tacey in die Magengrube. „Ja! Auch wenn ich auf dem Boden knie...ändert dies nichts an meiner Stellung!...ich werde dich töten!...wenn nicht heute so doch in Zukunft...mein Leben wird deinem Tod gewidmet sein!...Und ich werde mein Schicksal erfolgreich erfüllen!", sprach Tacey mit der letzten ihr verbliebenen Kraft und sehr brüchig, doch Voldemort hörte es und riss Tacey eigenhändig in die Höhe.

Seine Augen loderten vor Zorn, und alle Todesesser konnten seine schwarze Aura spüren. „Töte mich!", sagte Tacey schwach, „es wird deine letzte Gelegenheit dazu sein!". „Wie willst du mich schon umbringen? Indem du dich nicht einmal selber erheben kannst?...Du bist schwach Tacey!...Ich werde mit Neugier den Tag erwarten an dem wir uns wieder sehen! Deinen Plan möchte ich doch gerne einmal erleben!...Du wirst mich nicht umbringen...Du nicht!!", ließ Voldemort sie wieder in den Dreck fallen und ging zurück zu seinem Thron.

„Ihr könnt gehen!", wies er seine Gefolgsleute an und sprach zu Snape gewandt: „Bring sie zurück nach Hogwarts und sorge dafür, dass Dumbledore nicht erfährt wo sie war!". Damit verschwand Voldemort von dem Versammlungsplatz und lies Snape und Tacey allein.

Dieser nahm Tacey auf seinen Arm und apparierte mit ihr zurück vor die Tore von Hogwarts. Er war sich bewusst, dass Tacey erfreut war darüber mit ihm in seine Wohnung zu gehen, doch ihr fehlte die Kraft um sich zu wehren. „Wie soll ich ihr nur alles erklären?!", dachte sich Snape und machte sich große Vorwürfe.

Ohne gesehen zu werden, gelang es ihm seine Wohnung zu erreichen und legte dort Tacey erst einmal auf dem großem Sofa ab. Danach holte er einige Decken, legte diese über Tacey und suche danach einige Tranke und Verbände zusammen.

„Solltest du nicht inzwischen wissen, dass ich keine Hilfe will?", fragte Tacey plötzlich schroff hinter seinem Rücken, während er die Tränke sortierte. Er drehte sich erschrocken zu ihr um und sah, dass sie sich ein wenig aufgerichtet hatte. „Legen Sie sich bitte wieder hin!", sagte er und wollte sie sanft wieder in die Kissen zurück schieben. Doch bevor er sie überhaupt angefasst hatte, wies ihn Tacey mit den Worten zurück: „Fass mich nicht an!", und Snape gehorchte schuldbewusst.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte Tacey feststellend und verfiel, in den ruhigen, kühlen, ausdruckslosen Tonfall und in ihre ausdruckslose Gestik und Mimik, welche nichts über ihre Befindlichkeit preis gab. Snape bewunderte sie in diesem Moment dafür. Wie konnte sie nur so ruhig bleiben, bei dem Mann, der sie vor weniger als einer halben Sunde noch vergewaltigt hatte Aber auch vor Voldemort blieb sie die Ruhe selbst...so schien es jedenfalls. „...du müsstest Dumbledore Bericht erstatten. Ich hab nur eine Bitte. Tu es nicht...sag niemanden etwas. Nicht von Voldemort und nichts von mir...meinen Wunden...den Zeichen...meiner Vergangenheit...einfach nichts."

Snape nickte bedächtig. „Alles was sie wollen!", flüsterte er leise.

Tacey stand vorsichtig auf und wickelte sich eine Decke um. Sie verließ den Raum und ging in die Küche. Sie musste einfach einen Moment allein sein. Nachdem sie sich gesammelt hatte trat sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich wieder aufs Sofa und sah Snape an. Es herrschte einige Zeit Stille, wobei Snape nicht einmal aufsah.

* * *

Chapter 23 

„Ich bin nicht dumm Professor!", brach Tacey sie Stille und Snape sah sie zum erstem mal an diesem Abend...oder war es schon wieder morgen...an, doch lies den blick sofort wieder sinken. „Nein, dass sind Sie sicher nicht" Sie sind einer der begabtesten Menschen denen ich je begegnet bin! Sie haben ein erfolgreiches leben vor sich!", seufzte Snape, nicht wissend worauf Tacey nun hinaus wollte. Tacey erkannte dies und beschloss morgens ein neues Gespräch zu beginnen...heute reichten ihre Kräfte nicht mehr dafür...und Snapes wohl auch nicht mehr.

Sie legte sich auf das Sofa und zog die Decke etwas hoch. Snape zuckte zusammen als plötzlich eine ruhige, fast schon deprimierende Musik den Raum erfüllte. Dennoch verströmte sie eine Art bedrückenden Trost. Und so lehnte sich auch Snape zurück und lies sich dahin treiben. Beide schliefen nach einer zeit im Wohnzimmer ein.

Schon früh am nächsten morgen wachte Tacey wieder auf. Ihr Schlaf war nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen. Vorsichtig...um schmerzen zu vermeiden...stand sie auf und ging ins Bad.

Dort sah sie sich im Spiegel an: „Zum Glück hab ich keine Wunden im Gesicht!", dachte sich Tacey und duschte sich erst einmal gründlich. Danach verband sie sich ihren Oberkörper so gut es ihr mit einer Hand möglich war, ihre rechte Hand war schließlich immer noch gebrochen. Danach verband sie sich ihre rechte Hand neu.

Was Snape bisher noch nicht aufgefallen war...Tacey hatte sich bevor Snape kam um sie zu Voldemort zu bringen, sämtliche Verbände, welche sie am Körper trug, entfernt. Es war wohl dass, was man weibliche Intuition nannte, welches sie dazu veranlasste. Denn bei Voldemort wollte sie nicht als das verletzte Mädchen auftreten , sondern als stolze, ernstzunehmende Gegnerin. Doch schien Voldemort sie trotzdem nicht ernst genommen zu haben, was sie mit Zorn wahrgenommen hatte.

Snape, der durch die Bewegung in seinen Räumen ebenfalls erwachte, entschloss sich seine Räume zu verlassen und nach eineigen Reinigungszaubern die Große Halle zum Frühstück zu betreten, welches Gerade begonnen hatte. Er war der Erste, worüber er recht froh war, der zum Frühstück erschien. Doch bald kamen sowohl Dumbledore als auch die restlichen Schüler dazu und die Hauselfen servierten das Essen.

Als Tacey wieder das Wohnzimmer betrat, fand sie einen Zettel, auf dem stand, dass sie sich doch Essen in die Räume bestellen könne wenn sie wolle, doch Tacey entschloss sich anders.

Snape war erschrocken, als Tacey den Raum betrat. Stolz und nichtssagend wie immer betrat sie, mit Gehstock, die große Halle, und wurde von allen kritisch beobachtet, vor allem von Dumbledore, welcher sich noch gut an den Zusammenbruch von ihr erinnern konnte.

Sie setzte sich schweigend, wie immer, auf den leeren Platz. Dort warf sie Snape einen kurzen Blick zu und nahm sich ein trockenes Brötchen welches sie langsam aß.

„Wie geht's es Ihnen, Miss Stuart?", fragte Dumbledore nach, doch bekam keine Antwort, auch nicht von Snape, welcher ebenfalls ruhig aß. Es breitete sich eine bedrückende Stille aus.

* * *

Chapter 24 

„Ich würde Sie und Tacey bitten heute Abend in mein Büro zu kommen!", wandte sich Dumbledore nach einiger Zeit an Snape. Dieser bestätigte nur, „Wir kommen!" und verließ die Halle. Tacey bleib noch eine Weile und aß ihr Brötchen in ruhe fertig, doch dann folgte sie Snape langsam, von dem sie dachte, er sei zurück in seine Wohnung gegangen.

Als sie die Wohnung betrat konnte sie hinter einer angelehnten Tür einige Geräusche hören. Sie nahm an, dass es sich dabei um Snapes privates Labor handeln musste, in welchem er gerade hantierte.

Langsam öffnete sie dir Tür und erblickte Snape, welcher wie ein Ertrinkender Zutaten vorbereitete, als sei dies seine letzte Überlebensmöglichkeit. Tacey beobachtete ihn eine Weile. Als es ihr jedoch zu anstrengend wurde zu stehen setzte sie sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich seitwärts an den Türrahmen, wo sie Snape weiter beobachten konnte.

Snape, der von Taceys erscheinen nichts mitbekam, Schnitt eine Zutat nach der anderen zurecht, doch plötzlich hörte er auf und lehnte sich mit beiden Armen auf seine Arbeitsplatte ab und ließ den Kopf hängen. Dabei beobachtete Tacey etwas, welches sie nicht erwartet hatte...Snape weinte...Snape weinte stumme Tränen, welche ihm das Gesicht hinunter liefen. Doch dem nicht genug ließ er sich, scheinbar vor Verzweiflung, auf die Knie fallen und versenkte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Tacey, welche Snape immer noch beobachtet entschloss sich Snape wenigstens von einer Last, mehr oder weniger zu befreien. „Ich bin nicht dumm!", sagte sie ruhig und Snape drehte sich erschrocken zu ihr herum, unfähig etwas zu sagen oder sich zu bewegen vor Schreck.

Tacey dagegen stand vorsichtig auf und ging zu Snape und kniete vor ihm nieder, sodass sie mit ihm auf einer Höhe war. Snape war inzwischen wieder fähig sich zu bewegen, doch traute sich nicht, aus Angst Tacey würde sich dadurch bedroht fühlen, doch als Tacey langsam ihre Hand hob und ihm einige Strähnen seiner Haare, die sein Gesicht verdeckten, aus dem Gesicht strich, wich er zurück, bis er an die Wand hinter ihm stieß.

„Nicht!...bitte nicht!", sagte er gebrochen, „Ich habe es nicht verdient, dass sie nett zu mir sind...was ich Ihnen angetan habe lässt sich nie wieder gut machen! Tun sie mit mir was Sie wollen! Aber seinen Sie nicht nett zu mir! Ich habe sie schließlich auch nicht gerade nett behandelt!". Dabei sah er sie nicht an, sondern ließ sein Gesicht wieder hinter seinen Händen verschwinden.

Tacey setzte sich schweigend neben ihn, sodass ihre Hand ihn leicht hätte berühren können. „Du verstehst mich nicht!", sagte sie leise.

* * *

Chapter 25 

„Wie hältst du es nur aus bei mir?", fragte Snape nach langem Schweigen, jedoch mehr sich selbst als Tacey.

„Indem ich mich nicht selber anlüge!", antwortete Tacey ihm wahrheitsgetreu, „Du bist kein Engel!...Doch du bist näher daran einer zu sein als du selber glaubst...Du hältst dich für ein Monster...welches durchaus in dir steckt...dich jedoch nicht beherrscht. Ja...du hast mich zu Voldemort gebracht...Ja...du hast mich vergewaltigt und Ja...Ich kann dich verstehen! Ich hätte nicht anders gehandelt an deiner Stelle."

Snape hörte ihr verwundert zu, das hätte er nicht erwartet. „Sie sind verrückt!", sprach er aus was er dachte. „Mag sein!", antwortete Tacey und legte eine Hand auf seinen Rücken, wobei sie merkte wie verkrampft Snape war.

„Wie geht es ihnen? Sind die Schmerzen sehr groß?", fragte Snape, um das Thema zu wechseln. „Man gewöhnt sich daran? Momentan drückt nur der Verband zusätzlich darauf und verursacht Schmerzen. Er muss wohl Falten gebildet haben, als ich ihn angelegt habe.", antwortete Tacey wahrheitsgetreu. Snape stand plötzlich auf und hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen um ihr auf zu helfen. Tacey welche sich kurz erschreckt hatte nahm seine Hand an und wurde vorsichtig hoch gezogen.

Ohne ihre Hand los zu lassen zog Snape sie ins Wohnzimmer und lies sie sich auf das Sofa setzen. Danach verschwand er kurz und kam mit breiten Verbänden wieder, welche Tacey misstrauisch machten: „Was haben Sie vor?". „Ich würde Ihnen helfen ihre Wunden neu zu verbinden. Wenn sie schon keine Tränke wollen kann ich Ihnen wenigstens so ein wenig halfen. Bitte schlagen Sie mir diesen Wunsch nicht ab. Die Verbände sind nicht auf magische Art verändert.", sagte Snape bittend. „Bitte schauen Sie unter meinem Bett nach, dort steht eine kleine Truhe...Holen Sie sie bitte und dazu noch etwas Wasser.", schickte sie Snape fort, welcher sofort mit dem Gewünschten wieder erschien und ihr gab.

Tacey öffnete die Truhe und holte eine braune Flache uns einige Watte hervor, welche sie neben sich stellte. „Haben Sie Freunde?", fragte Tacey plötzlich. „Nein!", antwortete Snape nur kurz angebunden. „Ich auch nicht!" „Nun meine Freunde würden ein zu gefährliches Leben leben...Als Spion kann man es sich nicht leisten andere in die Gefahr mir hinein zu ziehen! Aber warum haben Sie keine?", fragte Snape nach und setze sich neben Tacey aufs Sofa.

„Es fehlt an Vertrauen. Ich bin sehr Misstrauisch geworden mit der Zeit. Ich verlange also Vertrauen von anderen, z.B. wenn ich ihnen nicht erzähle wo ich Weihnachten hin fahre und so weiter, andererseits gebe ich kein Vertrauen zurück...das funktioniert auf Dauer nicht." Snape nickte nur. „Zwei einsame Seelen", lachte Tacey nur trocken. „Vielleicht sollten wir beide es einmal mit Freundschaft versuchen!", flüsterte Snape leise. „Ja!", stimmte Tacey ihm bei.

„Dies ist Jod, es ist bis jetzt das einzige Mittel, welches die Schmerzen nicht auf Dauer verschlimmert, wie alles andere, und dabei die Wunden desinfiziert.", gab Tacey Snape die braune Flasche und die Watte. „Wir sollten ins Schlafzimmer gehen, dort können sie sich besser hinlegen!", half Snape Tacey wieder auf.

* * *

Chapter 26 

Als beide das Schlafzimmer betraten, stellte sich Snape sofort in eine Ecke und wandte sich von Tacey ab, die verstand und zog sich aus, sodass sie nur noch vom Verband bedeckt war. Auch ihr Hose hatte sie ausgezogen, da die Wunde am Rücken sich noch weiter nach unten erstreckte.

Sie legte sich also nackt in Snapes Bett, da Snape vor ihrem Bett stand, den Bauch nach unten, und zog die Decke über sich. Dies war das Zeichen für Snape sich wieder herum zu drehen und zu Tacey zu gehen.

Langsam zog er die Decke wieder zurück, bis dem Punkt an dem der Verband aufhörte, welcher gerade mal knapp über den Oberschenkeln war. „Das ist wirklich keine Meisterleistung gewesen...der Verband tut ja was er will. Blut dringt übrigens auch schon durch den Verband.", klärte Snape Tacey auf.

Vorsichtig schnitt er den Verband mit einer Schere auf , und sah zum zweiten mal dieses grausame Denkmal, welches Voldemort sich gesetzt hatte. Doch darüber sollte es jetzt nicht nachdenken. Er benetzte die Watte mit Jod und dezinfizierte die Wunde sorgfältig. Nach und nach verstrich von beiden unbemerkt die Zeit. Als Snape fertig war, war es schon später Nachmittag.

„Jetzt noch der Verband!", sagte er und holte ihn. Tacey indes setzte sich auf den Bettrand, hielt sich ihre Vorderseite mit der Bettdecke zu und wartete. Vorsichtig, wickelte Snape den Verband um Tacey, wobei ihm Tacey half. Unnötig wollte er sie nicht berühren...das hatte er schon genug, machte sich Snape innerlich immer noch reichlich Vorwürfe.

„Wir sollten zum Abendessen. Es ist schon spät!", machte Tacey Snape auf die Uhrzeit aufmerksam und so gingen beide schweigend zum Abendessen, wissend, das sie danach zu Dumbledore mussten.

Am Tisch herrschte eine ausgelassene Stimmung, wenn man die Bewohner der Kerkerräume einmal ausnahm. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Als Dumbledore sich erhob erwachten beide aus ihrer Starre. Und erhoben sich ebenfalls.

Potter, dem Plötzlicherweise einfiel, das er noch mit Dumbledore sprechen wollte sprach Dumbledore auf ein Gespräch an: „Darf ich vielleicht einen Moment mit Ihnen sprechen? Es wäre wichtig!" „Natürlich, komm am besten gleich mit in mein Büro!", lud er Potter ebenfalls zu seiner geplanten Gesprächsrunde ein.

Zu viert folgten sie also Dumbledore, setzen sich sein Büro, und warteten bis jemand den Anfang machte.

Potter zappelte in der Zeit auf seinem Stuhl rum und wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, das Snape und Tacey ebenfalls anwesend waren. Doch seine Entscheidung wurde ihm von Dumbledore abgenommen: „Was ist passiert? Hat es etwas mit Voldemort zu tun?", fragte er direkt.

„Nun ja...", druckste Harry herum uns warf einen Blick auf Tacey, welche ruhig aber aufmerksam in einem bequemen Sessel saß, „Meine Narbe brannte gestern Abend etwa ein bis 2 Stunden. Ich hatte fast das Gefühl, als würde Voldemort wieder stärker werden.", schloss Harry ab.

Dumbledore hörte Harry zwar zu, aber sein Blick war auf die beiden anderen Personen im Raum gerichtet, Tacey und Snape, welche sich einen kurzen wissenden Blick zuwarfen , in der Hoffnung niemand hätte sie gesehen.

„Was halten Sie davon?", fragte Harry nach. „Ich denke, wir sollten diese Nachricht direkt dem Orden mitteilen. Es sind noch 2 Wochen, bis die Schule wieder ihren gewohnten Betrieb aufnimmt. Ich denke Mister Weasley und Misses Granger würden sich sicher freuen, wenn sie die Ordensmitglieder mal wieder sehen würden. Sagen Sie ihnen bitte, das Sie genug Sachen für 2 Wochen zusammenpacken sollen und in einer Stunde sich hier einfinden sollen. Das selbe gilt für Sie beide!", sah Dumbledore über seine Brille hinweg Severus und Tacey an.

„Sie wollen Miss Stuart in den Orden einweihen?", frage Snape erstaunt, da er mit so was nichtgerechnet hätte und auch Harry schaute Tacey erstaunt an. Diese jedoch schien von all dem nicht sehr beeindruckt zu sein, äußerlich zumindest.

„Ja!", sagte Dumbledore nur, und Snape und Tacey verließen grübelnd das Büro, um sich eine Stunde später wieder dort zu treffen. Diese Stunde verbrachten beide schweigend und nachdenklich, über Dumbledores Pläne und darüber, was Dumbledore wissen und nicht wissen könnte.


End file.
